


Burning Light (When I Look Back, It’s You)

by ssweet_kro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweet_kro/pseuds/ssweet_kro
Summary: El filósofo William James propuso la teoría del “multiverso” en los 1980’s, lo que implica que la totalidad del espacio, tiempo y materia está esparcida por múltiples universos y que está pasando todo simultáneamente.Esto significa que todo lo que no pasó en este universo ya ha pasado en otro, Cada decisión que no tomaste, lo hiciste en otro. Todo lo que tienes ahora, lo pierdes en otro.(Y en este universo, las chicas se pierden.)Esta es una traducción, todos los derechos a @forbbidenquill.Obra original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110595/chapters/60834712
Relationships: TBA - Relationships - Relationship





	1. Si no te conociera (tal vez me hubiera dado por vencida)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burning light (when i look back, it's you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110595) by [forbiddenquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill). 



> Basado en la idea: https://twitter.com/miabasher4lyf/status/1278245641878003712
> 
> Por favor, vean el trailer del fic que Yeong hizo: https://twitter.com/teumitzu/status/1279978238836641792
> 
> Playlist de spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5U6Q736d9vcxC47HrbwLih?si=xttPoFZ0Sge0VMGeHYBXeA
> 
> Usen el hashtag: TWICEBurningLigth (sólo si quieren, claro.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo inspirado por la canción "Heartbeat" de BTS.
> 
> Esta es solo una traducción.

“Si no estuvieras en TWICE, ¿dónde estuvieran ahora?”

La pregunta es planteada por Sana mientras están en la sala de estar del dormitorio. Botellas de soju en la mesa de café mientras el resto de las chicas se animan ante la pregunta. Nayeon está acostada sobre Momo en el suelo mientras la menor ve a Boo dormir con ojos grandes y llenos de adoración. Mina y Jihyo están sentadas una junto a la otra en el sillón. Chaeyoung, a quien le da sueño cuando está borracha, murmura incoherencias en su lugar junto a Sana. Jeongyeon se detiene a media enseñanza que le da a Dahyun y Tzuyu sobre la mecánica de Animal Crossing y es la primera en preguntar, “¿Es esa hora de la noche donde empiezas a hacer esas preguntas?”

Sana se ríe y busca un vaso, “Es solo un pensamiento.” Aún no está borracha. Si lo estuviera, ya estaría tratando de besar a las demás miembros. En lugar de eso, está en la etapa de embriaguez donde hace preguntas aleatorias-preguntas que piensa en medio del día y que plantea cuando están acurrucadas y borrachas con algunos tragos de soju.

Momo piensa en la pregunta. “Tal vez sería chef.” dice, riendo cuando la cola de Boo comienza a moverse, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño. “¡Me gusta cocinar! Ustedes me dicen que estoy mejorando.”

Nayeon, que tuvo demasiados tragos, grita, “¡Serías la _mejor_ chef de todos los tiempos, Momo-yah!”

Tzuyu calla a la miembro mayor y apunta a Chaeyoung, quien se gira y murmura, “Unnie, eres _muy_ ruidosa...”

Desde su lugar en el sillón, Mina dice en voz baja, “Continuaría con ballet,” Ante el zumbido de interés de Jihyo, la menor se encoge de hombros; “si no fuera una idol, estaría en la universidad estudiándolo.”

“Parece que lo has pensado.” Jihyo dice tomando otro trago de su botella. Maneja bien el alcohol, y la mayoría de las veces es ella cuidando a las otras.

Mina mira su celular en mano. “Tuve mucho tiempo para mí misma.” No menciona que consideró otras opciones mientras las miembros estaban haciendo el tour… un tour que se perdió.

Ahora es el turno de Dahyun de pensar en la pregunta. “Yo también iría a la universidad.” Dice, sus mejillas sonrojadas por todo el alcohol que bebió. Su piel se vuelve toda roja cuando toma demasiado pero raramente se vuelve ruidosa como Nayeon o cariñosa como Sana.

“¿Que estudiarías?” Tzuyu pregunta.

“Literatura coreana,” responde Dahyun, sonriendo cuando recuerda esa misma pregunta en una de las entrevistas que tuvieron, “tal vez piano. Depende.”

Las nueve de ellas asienten mientras el silencio las envuelve. Entonces Jihyo dice, “Tal vez iría por lo que mi papá hace.”

“¿Arquitectura?” Jeongyeon pregunta.

Jihyo asiente. “¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sería buena en eso. En realidad nunca traté algo más.”

Las palabras se encuentran con un coro de murmullos. Tzuyu mira a sus unnies y dice, “Claro que yo sería veterinaria. Estaría decepcionada de que piensen en algo más.”

Las demás se ríen. Es una especie de reacción instantánea a todo lo que dice la maknae. Chaeyoung se despierta ante el ruido, sentándose mientras parpadea con cansancio. Fue la primera en dormirse. No le gusta el sabor del alcohol pero aún así lo toma. “Yo quiero ser una artista.” dijo firmemente. Como era de esperarse de Chaeyoung, quien siempre sabe lo que quiere. Las chicas asintieron ante su respuesta.

Jeongyeon estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y hace zumbidos. “Cuando nuestro viejo grupo fracasó,” empezó, mirando a Nayeon y Jihyo, “en serio consideré ser panadera. Aún sé como hacer pan. Como los de queso en el centro. Y claro está, ¡melonpan! ¡Sé cómo hacer eso!”

“¿Me darías pan gratis si pido?” Tzuyu pregunta con un rostro serio.

Jeongyeon se estira para acariciar la cabeza de la maknae. “Claro.”

Tzuyu sonríe con alegría.

Nayeon suspira alto. “Bueno, si me preguntan, definitivamente estaría en la industria del cine.” Empuja a Momo. “¿Cierto, Momo-yah? ¡Me dijiste antes que incluso podríamos ser bloggers profesionales! ¡Dijiste que la cámara me _ama_!”

Momo deja salir una carcajada. “No recuerdo haber dicho eso.”

Nayeon pone mala cara. “Ah, no eres divertida.”

Jihyo checa su celular y suspira cuando se da cuenta de la hora que es. “Vamos,” dice levantándose y estirando sus extremidades. Apunta a las botellas de soju tiradas en el suelo, “es hora de limpiar.”

El resto de las miembros se quejan pero también se paran. Jeongyeon es rápida en ponerse de pie, pero casi tropieza cuando pierde el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, Mina se las arregla para mantenerla erguida. Dahyun y Tzuyu agarran a Chaeyoung por los hombros y la levantan. Mientras tanto, Jihyo pone sus manos en la cintura de Sana para detenerla de caer en un desastre salvaje y risueño. Momo gentilmente agarra a Boo y rápido lo pone lejos para que las demás no lo pisen por querer limpiar rápido.

Nayeon mira a sus miembros sonriendo para sí misma. Ama los momentos así-momentos donde pueden relajarse, beber alcohol y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Mira como Chaeyoung se agarra de Tzuyu para no caerse. Ve a Jeongyeon y Dahyun obedientemente guardar las botellas de soju en una bolsa de basura. Ve a Momo y Mina limpiar los cartones vacíos de comida que antes ordenaron y limpiar la mesa de café de cualquier regasón o desastre.

Jihyo aparece a su lado sosteniendo una escoba en una mano y la cintura de Sana en la otra. “Te toca barrer.” dice. Sana se las ha ingeniado para agarrar una botella de soju antes de que limpiaran y ahora está bebiendo animadamente.

Nayeon se queja y no acepta la escoba, “¡Ayer yo barrí!”

“Nope,” Mina se apura a hablar, “esa fui yo.”

“Traidora.” Nayeon le responde fingiendo ofensa. Sin embargo, agarra la escoba y empieza a limpiar.

Tienen una filmación para otro CF mañana y necesitan levantarse a las siete de la mañana para que les hagan su peinado y maquillaje. Cuando Dahyun checa la hora, ve que solo son unos minutos pasados de las 10 PM. Era muy temprano para ya ir a la cama pero no hay nada que puedan hacer sobre eso. Tienen un itinerario, después de todo. Esta es la vida que eligieron. Menos tiempo para jugar, más para trabajar.

Después de que todo haya sido limpiado, cada una se va a su propio espacio. Nayeon es la primera que se va a su habitación, seguida de Jeongyeon y Mina. Momo y Sana toman turnos para abrazar a Boo mientras cierran la puerta detrás de ellas. Dahyun ayuda a Tzuyu a cargar a Chaeyoung de vuelta a su habitación mientras Jihyo es la última en entrar a la suya, viendo a todas sus miembros con cuidado. Una vez que todas están en su cuarto, asiente para sí misma y se va a la cama. 

En sus respectivas habitaciones y bajo la comodidad de sus sábanas, las chicas toman un momento para ellas mismas.

Nayeon se pone sus audífonos y escucha a Sasha Sloan.

Jeongyeon se frota la nuca y se recuerda a sí misma que tiene una cita con el médico mañana por la mañana.

Momo arrulla a Boo cuando le lame la mejilla, riéndose para si misma.

Sana sonríe cuando escucha la risa de Momo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Jihyo le pregunta a Mina si puede poner algo de música clásica.

Mina asiente ante la petición de su compañera de cuarto, los ojos fijos en el celular.

Dahyun se para a checar el cuarto de las maknaes por última vez. Solo para estar segura.

Chaeyoung ya está profundamente dormida.

Tzuyu sigue el ejemplo de su compañera de cuarto segundos después.

El mundo se detiene.

Está calmado. Es pacífico. Está en _casa_.

**...**

  
  


(Una miembro junta sus manos y desea por una mejor vida para las demás chicas.)

**...**

  
  


El reloj marca la media noche.

Su deseo es concedido.

**...**

Lo primero que registra la mente de Jihyo cuando despierta es el sentimiento inquietante que tiene en la boca del estómago de que hay algo _muy_ mal. Levanta su mano para tallarse los ojos y deja salir un bostezo. Cuando los abre segundos después, se encuentra a sí misma en su cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón, esperaba algo diferente cuando despertara. No sabe que es exactamente pero siente como si hubiera despertado en alguna clase de sueño y su mente aún estuviera tratando de adaptarse a la realidad.

Mira a su alrededor. Su habitación ha permanecido relativamente intacta a lo largo de los años, a pesar de tener un interés en otras cosas a medida que crecía. No hay tantas cosas. Solo su usual escritorio que está junto a la ventana. Materiales de arquitectura-una larga regla, dos tubos de dibujo, lapiceras llenas de varios lápices y rollos de papel calca-colocados al azar en la parte superior del escritorio. Los mismos viejos posters de _Wonder Girls_ la saludan desde sus respectivos lugares en la pared. Un armario se encuentra justo al lado de la puerta que conduce al baño, lleno de ropa que su madre generalmente elige.

Todo _luce_ normal…

(Casi _muy_ normal.)

Aún así, Jihyo siente que algo está mal… está muy segura que algo falta. Mientras deja la comodidad de su cama y camina al centro de la habitación, trata de encontrar que es lo que podría ser. Una parte de ella cree que tal vez alguna de sus hermanas menores tomó un peluche que estaba en su mesa pero sabe que no es eso. No es un objeto. Algo más grande… como una persona.

Jihyo se encuentra a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza. Por lo que recuerda de anoche y puede recordar la mayor parte de ella tan claro como la noche, no tenía amigas en su habitación. ¿Entonces por qué se siente así? Como si lo primero que tuviera que ver por las mañanas sea el rostro de alguien…

Pero Jihyo siempre ha tenido su propia habitación… Nunca la compartió con alguien, ni siquiera con sus hermanitas. 

Jihyo sacude la cabeza, se golpea levemente el rostro y camina al baño a prepararse.

Después de todo, tiene un examen esa tarde. Tiene otras cosas con las que lidiar.

**...**

  
  


Sana estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y deja salir un muy necesitado grito. Las personas en el cuarto se sobresaltaron por el inesperado ruido y solo se voltearon de regreso cuando Sana les dio una sonrisa tímida. Claro, no están acostumbrados a ver a un estudiante de psicología gritar justo después de finalizar el examen del día-el mismo examen que mantuvo despierta a Sana por las últimas noches.

“¡Ah! ¡Tiempo de descansar!” Sana le dice a nadie en particular, animándose a sí misma. Se despide de los amigos que hizo en clase y se apura a salir. Las personas que pasan todas sonríen y sacuden su cabeza ante su personalidad chispeante. Después de todo, cuando Minatozaki Sana entra a la habitación, trae al sol con ella.

Fuera del edificio, Sana sonríe ante sus alrededores. Es lindo ver a otros estudiantes disfrutando el lindo clima de la mañana. Puede decir que hoy va a ser un buen día.

Está a la mitad de contemplar lo que va a hacer por el día cuando unos brazos familiares serpentean detrás de ella y se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. “Sana-chan,” la voz de una chica le dice gentilmente al oído, “¿cómo estuvo tu examen?”

Por unos segundos, Sana de repente recuerda el sentimiento de hacer lo mismo. Pero a alguien más. En los ojos de su mente, recuerda haberse acercado a una chica de cabello oscuro con un vestido amarillo brillante. Recuerda presionar su barbilla contra el hombro de la chica. Recuerda el olor a flores llegando a su nariz. Es familiar pero no recuerda alguna vez haber visto a una chica con vestido amarillo. Y aún así la memoria persiste, rondando en el fondo de su mente… como si perteneciera ahí.

Hay un nombre en la punta de su lengua. “Sayaka-chan,” dice sonriendo a la mujer que la abraza por detrás, “el examen estuvo bien, ¡creo que arrasé con él!”

(Por alguna razón, no es el nombre que esperaba pronunciar.)

Sayaka la suelta y toma un paso hacia atrás. “Eso es genial, nena,” dice con un guiño, “¿tal vez deberíamos de celebrar con una comida? ¡Yo invito!”

Sana asiente ansiosa, “Cariño,” agrega, “me conoces muy bien.”

Cuando Sayaka entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, la sonrisa del rostro de Sana ladea. Sus manos encajan perfectamente. Pero por alguna razón, se siente… extraño. Como si debería de sostener la mano de alguien más. Como si hubiera alguien más con quien debería estar… El sentimiento es similar a cuando Sana encuentra una manopla vieja de su infancia y se la prueba, solo para darse cuenta que ya no le queda.

Sayaka la arrastra y Sana le sonríe nuevamente, alejando pensamientos extraños e insistentes que llenan el fondo de su mente.

**...**

  
  


Nayeon tiene que detenerse físicamente de rodar los ojos ante la escena que se está desarrollando frente a ella. Los dos amantes se están agarrando de las manos-la chica desesperadamente no lo deja ir a pesar de que el chico insiste en que lo que hay entre ellos ya se acabó. El resto del personal mira con cuidado, buscando por algún error de guion o cosas que pueden ser cambiadas. El estómago de Nayeon se revuelve ante la realización de que no ha desayunado y aún faltan unas horas para la comida.

“Por favor, no hagas esto.” La chica dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico retira bruscamente su mano. “No puedo estar contigo.” Dice mirando a un lado. Sin que la chica lo sepa, él también está llorando.

“¡Podemos _arreglar_ esto!” La chica grita, muy cerca de la histeria.

Nayeon checa su celular. Con casi las diez en punto.

“¡No hay algo que arreglar!” El chico toma un paso hacia adelante lejos de la chica. “¡Se acabó entre nosotros! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?”

Antes de que la chica responda, el director grita, “¡CORTE!”

Nayeon se estremece ante el volumen de su voz. Siempre ha sido duro cuando se trata de su trabajo. Mientras él se para de la silla de director y se dirige a los dos actores, Nayeon se asegura de escabullirse a las sombras. Después de todo, ella es solo una interna. No hay razón alguna por la que debería de estar parada en su camino.

“Hey, ¿dónde está mi maldito café?” Un productor grita.

Nayeon mira el portavasos que tiene en la mano-el cual actualmente tiene cuatro cafés tibios esperando a ser agarrados por sus respectivos dueños- y se apura a ir con el productor. Cuando la ve acercándose, él frunce el ceño. “Te tomó demasiado tiempo.” se burla sacando uno del portavasos que ella está sosteniendo. Cuando toma un sorbo, su ceño se profundiza. “Ya esto ni siquiera está caliente.”

Nayeon inclina la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para detenerse a sí misma de murmurar las blasfemias rondando su cabeza. Claro está, el café hubiera estado caliente si dejaran a los internos interrumpir su concentración durante las grabaciones. Pero decide no decirle eso. Después de todo, solo está ahí por la experiencia.

“Me disculpo, PD-nim.” dice.

El productor-Mr. Lee, Nayeon recuerda-solo sacude la cabeza y después le pasa un guion. “Dale esto a la nueva actriz que vino el otro día,” él dice, “es un nuevo guion. Dile que necesita aprendérselo YA. Vamos a grabar su cameo más tarde.” 

“Si, PD-nim.”

Él se aleja, todavía refunfuñando por su café. Nayeon deja salir un suspiro cansado. Eso es lo que consigue por trabajar en películas indie-unas que no tienen a productores conocidos como parte del personal. Deja el portavasos y da un vistazo al guion que le dieron.

Hay una nota adhesiva en la esquina superior izquierda, una que tiene el nombre de la actriz que se acaba de unir: GONG SEUNGYEON.

Nayeon hace una pausa, sus ojos fijos en el nombre.

Reconoce el nombre. Después de todo, Gong Seungyeon es una actriz famosa en los medios. Ha actuado en numerosos dramas, como _¿Eres humano?_ y _Jefe Introvertido_. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que ella estaría interesada en esta filmación indie que prácticamente no tiene presupuesto?

Pero… hay algo más. Algo en el nombre que tiene a Nayeon viéndolo más de lo necesario. Si no se mueve pronto, puede que reciba gritos del productor. Pero está congelada, sus ojos fijos en el nombre. _Gong Seungyeon_. ¿Por qué es familiar? Y no el tipo de familiaridad que asocias con la película de una celebridad que ya has visto. Pero el tipo de familiaridad que hace a Nayeon pensar en una vieja amiga… una que tal vez ya ha olvidado…

( _Es una relación difícil de explicar._ )

Tal vez solo tiene hambre o se está volviendo loca. Después de todo, han pasado unas horas desde la última vez que comió. Cual sea el caso, tiene mejores cosas que preocuparse por una actriz. Así que suspira sacudiendo su cabeza y regresando a trabajar.

**...**   
  


El camión de repente tiembla, sacando a Dahyun de su siesta de 10 minutos. Deja escapar un gemido bajo mientras intenta frotar la rigidez de su cuello. Cuando levanta la cabeza sus ojos miran alrededor, ve que aún falta un largo camino para su destino. Contras de vivir lejos de la universidad. Dahyun tiene que levantarse e irse temprano si quiere llegar a clases a tiempo, incluso si sus clases técnicamente empiezan a la 1:30 PM.

Su estómago empieza a rugir. Tal vez debió de agarrar algún desayuno antes de ir al campus. Revisa mentalmente el subsidio que su madre le dio antes y lo considera suficiente como para poder comprar un poco de ramyeon.

El camión se detiene en la parada abriendo las puertas para dejar a más pasajeros entrar. Dahyun apenas y levanta la vista, teniendo ya su celular fuera de su bolsillo. Desde su vista periférica, ve a un pasajero elegir donde sentarse. Una vez todo está bien, el camión empieza a avanzar de nuevo.

Dahyun piensa en lo que tiene que hacer hoy. Tiene dos clases en la tarde. Después de eso, tiene que verse con algunos compañeros para un proyecto en grupo. Tal vez pueda pasar a un café cercano a la escuela y comprar un chocolate caliente. O incluso podría pasar por el edificio de música y preguntar si puede tocar el piano.

El camión tiembla, probablemente pasando por un bache, y Dahyun accidentalmente deja caer su celular. Cae bajo el asiento frente a ella y se inclina para agarrarlo. Cuando regresa a su asiento y se quita el flequillo, alguien llama su atención.

Sentada algunos asientos frente a ella en el lado contrario está una chica. Una chica baja con el cabello oscuro que se riza alrededor de su nuca. Tiene su espalda frente a Dahyun así que su rostro no es visible. Y aún así, a pesar de esa obstrucción, Dahyun la mira fijamente. Lo consideraría espeluznante si no tuviera un repentino-casi _doloroso_ -sentimiento de que _debería_ conocerla de algún lado. Lo cual es extraño. Porque Dahyun se enorgullece de reconocer a las personas y recordar cosas importantes. No hay manera que haya olvidado a una amiga.

Dahyun continúa viendo a la chica.

( _O alguien más… como una hermana… ¿o hermano?_ )

“Eso no tiene sentido.” Dahyun murmura.

Y aún así, el pecho de Dahyun duele cuanto más mire la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si la ve de cerca, ¿entonces sería capaz de identificarla…? Por alguna razón, molesta a Dahyun el no poder ver su rostro.

Así que Dahyun agarra su bolso, aprieta fuerte su celular y se mueve a cambiar de asiento. Pretende estar atenta a su destino, incluso cuando constantemente sus ojos se dirigen a la chica. Su corazón se está acelerando por una razón que no puede explicar. Cuando encuentra un asiento junto a la ventana que da directamente a su objetivo, toma un largo respiro y mira a su lado- 

El camión se detuvo de nuevo en otra parada. Dahyun, aún a la mitad de sentarse, tropieza. Su sien golpea el respaldo de su asiento y un dolor recorre justo entre sus ojos. Ella grita, frotándose la cara. Cuando finalmente se las arregla para enderezarse, rápidamente busca a la chica. Para su consternación, Dahyun se da cuenta de que la chica debió de haberse bajado en la parada.

“Espera, espera.” murmura para sí misma apurándose a mirar por la ventana. Localiza a la chica caminando, mirando su celular. Tiene ropa extraña-casi como vintage-, Dahyun no está segura como describirla. Mientras el camión empieza a avanzar, Dahyun no puede entender la agitación repentina que siente. Pone sus manos en el cristal y ve como la chica desaparece en la esquina. El dolor en su pecho se profundiza. No puede entender por qué se siente como si acabara de perder algo importante para ella…

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


Chaeyoung levanta la vista de su celular cuando un mesero llega a su mesa.

“Tu americano frío y pastel de fresa.” él dice depositando su orden en la mesa.

“Gracias.” Chaeyoung dice animadamente e inmediatamente se lanza a su comida. Es casi la tarde así que considera continuar con su desayuno tardío. Hoy se levantó tarde-algo normal para un estudiante de arte que trabaja en sus tareas en casa. Desde que pronto se va a mudar a Francia, ha estado extra ocupada en cumplir sus requisitos. Es una molestia. Cree que merece un muy necesitado tiempo para sí misma.

El café que frecuenta es muy popular en las tardes pero desde que es un poco temprano para los clientes regulares, el lugar no está tan lleno. Le da un balance de paz y calma. Chaeyoung busca en su bolso y saca su bloc de dibujo junto con algunos lápices de colores. Aunque ya es buena como para ir a su escuela soñada en Francia, no lastima agregar más a su portafolio.

Chaeyoung rápidamente comienza a dibujar lo que sea que esté en su mente, poniéndose los audífonos para que pueda escuchar algo de música. Mientras de su playlist suena _Visions of Gideon_ de Sufjan Stevens, su mano derecha se mueve en su acuerdo. Tararea, viendo como una imagen se va formando gradualmente justo frente a sus ojos. Siempre es una experiencia relajante-sentir el lápiz en sus manos presionando el papel para obtener el efecto deseado, agregando más detalles al borrador general.

Treinta minutos después, Chaeyoung deja de dibujar y toma un sorbo de su americano frío. Cuando le da otra mirada al dibujo, para. Su corazón salta a su garganta. El lápiz cae de su mano.

Dibujó a una chica agarrando un paraguas.

Un peso repentino detrás de sus ojos de repente la abruman. Es peor que una pesadilla-algo con lo que Chaeyoung está familiarizada. Se quita sus audífonos y se talla el puente de la nariz, apretando sus ojos para detener al mundo de girar. Cuando el dolor se empieza a ir, vuelve a enfocar su atención en el dibujo.

La chica con cabello largo y rubio está sosteniendo un paraguas con su mano derecha. Sus ojos están enfocados en el cielo. Está usando una chaqueta de mangas largas con estrellas bordadas al frente. Es hermosa. Una de las personas más hermosas que Chaeyoung ha dibujado.

( _Rompecabezas_ , escucha una voz en el fondo de su mente, _porque nos complementamos_.)

Trata de encontrar un nombre pero su mente está en blanco.

No hay nada.

Con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Chaeyoung se vuelve a poner los audífonos y empieza a colorear a la chica, trayéndola a la vida con unas cuantas sombras.

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


Jeongyeon se quita sus auriculares y baja de su bicicleta. Un rápido vistazo al vecindario le dice lo usual: niños jugando en la calle, personas corriendo a la parada más cercana del camión, algunos perros de la calle buscando por sobras. Frunce el ceño cuando un pequeño y limpio perro se le acerca, ojos grandes rogando por comida.

“Hey, compañero.” dice buscando en su bolsa y sacando su comida. Abre el contenedor, agarra el trozo más grande de carne y lo suelta frente al perro. Él no duda, devorándolo a la primera y mirando hacia arriba para pedir por más.

Jeongyeon sonríe gentilmente y procede a darle el resto de su comida.

La panadería aún está cerrada cuando Jeongyeon llega. Usa sus propias llaves para abrir y entrar. El olor de masa fresca y café del día anterior aún está presente en el aire. Es como una manta cálida sobre sus hombros y la mantiene a salvo. Se siente como en casa.

Deja su bolsa en el cuarto de atrás y se mueve para preparar el pan de hoy. Usualmente abren al mediodía, pero no le molesta llegar temprano. Una vez que su cabello está recogido con una red limpia y su delantal está atado alrededor de su cintura, se lava las manos en el fregadero y revisa los pasteles que tiene que hacer.

A Jeongyeon le gusta su trabajo. Cuando dejó la universidad para ser panadera a tiempo completo, al principio sus padres estaban en contra. Incluso sus hermanas mayores, Seungyeon y Seoyeon, pensaron que podía hacer algo mejor en modelaje o en cualquier otro lugar mientras tenga un título. Pero todo lo que Jeongyeon quiere es una vida simple-una vida donde pueda hacer lo que quiera con una rutina establecida. Cuando trabajó medio tiempo en una panadería durante la preparatoria, se enamoró del proceso.

La panadería en la que trabaja es algo pequeña y muy bien conocida. Se llama _Panadería Maybell_. Conoce a los dueños desde hace años-una mujer llamada Kim Yeongmo, quien le enseñó todo lo que conoce. Claro, su panadería no es tan popular como las otras cadenas en Seúl, pero es lo suficiente para ganarse la vida. Jeongyeon paga sus cuentas mientras ama lo que hace. Es suficiente y está feliz con eso.

La puerta trasera de repente se abre. Im Joowon entra. Él es el otro panadero que Yeongmo contrató hace unos meses. Es amable y de voz suave. Cuando ve a Jeongyeon ya trabajando, es rápido en dejar sus cosas y acercarse a ella.

“¿Acabas de llegar?” pregunta.

“Sip,” ella contesta, “ya he empezado a hacer el pan sorobo.”

“Okay. Empezaré con el melonpan.”

Jeongyeon se queda quieta.

( _¿Me darías pan gratis si pido?_ )

“¿Qué dijiste?” le pregunta a Joowon.

Su compañero frunce el ceño levemente. “¿Que empezaré con el melonpan?” repite.

“Oh.” Jeongyeon siente mucho frío. Es como si la temperatura de la habitación haya bajado de repente. Pero si eso pasara, entonces su pan sería afectado. Después de todo, no pueden crecer bajo altas temperaturas. Sacude la cabeza y mira la masa que acaba de amasar. Tal vez solo tiene un resfrío o algo así.

Le da una mirada al reloj y capta el movimiento de la manecilla justo a tiempo para que marque las 12:00 PM.

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


Son las 11:00 AM cuando Tzuyu cierra la puerta principal detrás de ella.

Le silva a Gucci y sonríe felizmente cuando viene corriendo hacia ella desde detrás del sillón. El perro es rápido en saltar a sus brazos y lamerle el rostro. El gesto es siempre una linda bienvenida cada vez que pone un pie en la mansión Chou. Tzuyu acaba de llegar a casa de su única clase del día y ya se ha resignado a Netflix and Chill por el resto de horas.

“Hola,” dice con un contento suspiro, escondiendo su rostro en el pelaje de Gucci, “¿dónde está tu hermanito?”

Silva de nuevo buscando por el otro perro en la vivienda. Unos segundos después, escucha un ladrido y otro par de patas corriendo hacia ella. Desde la cocina emerge Wutzu, quien acelera su ritmo cuando ve a su dueña parada en la sala.

“Hola, bebé,” ella saluda inclinándose para que sus dos perros se acomoden en sus brazos, “espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado.”

Sin estar esperando una respuesta, Tzuyu camina a la cocina mientras se las arregla para equilibrar a sus bebés. Después de unos minutos de morderse juguetonamente el uno al otro, Gucci finalmente ha tenido suficiente y le ladra a su dueña. Tzuyu, sabiendo lo que quería, se agacha para que él pueda saltar al suelo. Entonces se va, probablemente a asesinar su 8vo peluche del mes. 

Wutzu se queda en los brazos de Tzuyu mientras ella encuentra una nota de su madre en el refrigerador: _Hay comida en la mesa. Solo caliéntala. ¡Te amo! Xoxo -Mamá._

“No entiendo por qué nunca me manda mensaje primero, Wutzu.” Tzuyu le dice a su perro, doblando la nota a la mitad y guardándola en su bolsillo. Se dirige al comedor, donde encuentra un tazón con fideos con carne esperando por ella.

Wutzu huele la comida y casi salta fuera del agarre de Tzuyu para poder tener un bocado.

“Ahhh,” Tzuyu dice, chasqueando su lengua hacia el, “perro malo.” Wutzu siempre ha sido rebelde-el completo opuesto a Gucci, quien hace lo que quiera pero aún se pega al entrenamiento que Tzuyu le ha dado.

Pone a Wutzu en el suelo, finalmente liberando sus manos para poder poder calentar su desayuno. Cuando se levanta y ve al perro correr lejos de ella, una repentina imagen corre a través de su mente, trayendo consigo una clase de dolor que no había experimentado antes. En lo suficiente intenso como para hacerla tropezar contra la esquina de la mesa y sentarse en la silla detrás de ella. Su pecho de repente se siente pesado, como si algunas piedras pesadas lo estuvieran presionando. Agotada, Tzuyu se aferra a lo que vio.

La imagen en su mente consiste de un perro Pomerania blanco corriendo a los brazos de una chica que luce mayor con cabello castaño corto. La memoria de la sonrisa de conejo de la chica llena la mente de Tzuyu. Pero ella no sabe de dónde vino. Se siente menos como un repentino momento de victoria y más como un recuerdo… un recuerdo que ella _sabe_ que es importante.

( _Pensé en el nombre del cachorro como por tres días._ )

Tzuyu no puede reconocer la voz en su cabeza.

“Solo tengo hambre,” se dice a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza, “no es nada.”

Se para, agarra el tazón de fideos con carne y se dirige a la cocina. Mientras los segundos pasan, el dolor y la imagen se desvanecen. Pero la pesadez en su pecho no se va.

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


Momo asoma su cabeza desde la cocina. “Llegas temprano, onee-san.” le dice a su hermana, escuchando la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse.

Hana encoge los hombros poniendo su bolso en la mesa y entra a la cocina para encontrar a Momo preparando un festín para ellas. “Lo acabé temprano.”

“Ah.” Momo le sonríe. “¿Fueron _tan_ malos?”

Usualmente, cuando Hana acababa las clases de baile temprano, significaba que estaba frustrada por sus estudiantes que preferiría reagruparlos y volver a empezar el día siguiente. Pero ahora, no parecía ser ese el caso. Hana está sonriendo, ojos cálidos y postura relajada. “No,” contesta, “algunos la gripe así que no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer.”

“Ya veo.” Momo apunta a lo que está cocinando. “No esperaba que estuvieras pronto de regreso. Sigo friendo la tempura. ¿Puedes poner la mesa?”

“Okay.”

Las dos hermanas trabajaron al unísono. Desde que se mudaron de casa de sus padres para seguir sus carreras-Hana en baile y Momo en gastronomía-han construído una rutina con la otra. Porque Hana trabaja en el día para sus clases de baile, Momo se queda en casa para preparar su comida. Y cuando Hana llegue a casa tarde en la noche, Momo ya está en el restaurante en el que trabaja, alimentándose a través del servicio de cena. La única persona que logran ver fuera de sus compañeros de trabajo son la una a la otra.

“¿Puedes comprarme algo antes de que vayas al trabajo?” Hana le pregunta una vez que todo está listo.

Momo hizo ‘uhum’ sin comprometerse. “¿Qué es?”

“Solo un atuendo azul. Lo necesito para la presentación de la próxima semana.”

“¿Qué clase de atuendo?”

Hana toma un paso más cerca y busca algo en su celular. Entonces le muestra la pantalla a su hermanita y apunta a la imagen. Es un traje completamente azul, comenzando desde la parte superior hasta los pantalones. “Enviaré la imagen a tu celular,” Hana dice apartándose, vas a ir, ¿no? También te reservaré una entrada.”

Momo está congelada.

( _Quiero que cantes mientras bailo._ )

Hana mira al frente frunciendo el ceño, “¿Momo-chan?”

Hay algo quemándose. Cuando Momo mira el pan, se da cuenta de que su tempura se ha vuelto negro. Rápidamente extingue las llamas y suspira ante el desastre. No sabe que le pasó. Por alguna razón, ver el atuendo azul le recordó a alguien… alguien con quien era cercana… Tratar de llegar a un rostro en su mente es como tratar de recordar la respuesta a una pregunta de un examen pero solo recordar la página en la que estaba.

“Lo siento,” dice sacudiendo la cabeza y tirando la tempura quemada, “lo compraré.”

“Gracias,” dice Hana, alargando la mano para hacerle cosquillas a Momo debajo de la barbilla, “te pagaré en otro momento.” 

  
  


**...**

  
  
  


Mina se quita el sudor de la barbilla y se sienta atontada desde su cama. Desde la mesa de al lado puede ver que con casi la 1:00 PM. Las cortinas hacen poco para luchar contra el sol asomándose por su ventana, dejando su cuarto con un brillo naranja que lastima un poco sus ojos. Ni siquiera puede darse la molestia de cerrar las ventanas apropiadamente, en lugar de eso, opta por esconder su rostro bajo la almohada.

Oh, despertar con una fiebre-Mina se supone que hoy debería de estar practicando. En lugar de eso, está atrapada en la cama con una temperatura corporal superior a 37 grados Celsius y un dolor de garganta. Su madre ya ha pasado temprano para darle sopa y medicina, pero han hecho poco para bajar la fiebre.

Mina agarra su celular y ve las noticias nuevas en su inicio. No puede forzarse a dormir de nuevo. No cuando siente que su garganta es el equivalente al desierto del Sahara. Ya ha bebido dos vasos de agua que su madre le dejó en la mesita de lado temprano pero está demasiado cansada como para pararse por más de la cocina.

Así que se queda en cama, acurrucada entre sus almohadas y sábanas. Su cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente, pero los escalofríos recorren sus huesos. Es por esto que odia enfermarse. Su lugar favorito en el mundo entero ahora se siente demasiado incómodo.

Mina deja salir un cansado suspiro y deja su celular en la cama, su mirada fija en el llavero de pingüino atado a él. Cierra los ojos, tratando de forzarse a dormir. Nada pasa. Solo ella inquietándose más mientras más permanece despierta. Así que abre sus ojos de nuevo y juega con el llavero, esperando que su aburrimiento sea suficiente como para ponerla a dormir.

_Si comparas a Mina con un animal, ella es un pingüino._

Mina frunce el ceño, sus movimientos se detienen mientras la voz en su cabeza se desvanece. ¿De dónde vino _eso_? La voz en su cabeza no le pertenecía-pertenece a alguien que ella ni siquiera puede identificar, menos en el estado en el que se encuentra. Toma una rápida mirada alrededor del cuarto, pensando que tal vez alguien esté con ella en estos momentos, pero está sola. Por alguna razón, esto la pone más nerviosa que un posible ladrón que entre por la puerta.

(¿Siempre ha estado sola? Mina no lo cree así.)

Mina mira el llavero, trazando la forma del pingüino.

_¿Debería decirme que me da el sentimiento de protegerla?_

“¿Quien...” Mina se talla los ojos tratando de recordar, tratando de encontrar un rostro para la voz, tratando desesperadamente de agarrar algo que ya está fuera de su alcance. “¿Quién eres?”

No hay respuesta.

La voz en su cabeza no regresa, dejando a Mina con un sentimiento pesado en su pecho. Porque por alguna razón, siente como si nunca hubiera estado realmente sola…

Hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redes sociales de la escritora original:
> 
> Twitter: @miabasher4lyf  
> CC: @miabasher4lyf  
> ko-fi: @forbiddenquill


	2. Sola en la vacía habitación (me mantengo sola)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ha estado sintiendo mal desde ayer en la mañana. Como si hubiera algo de lo que no pudiera deshacerse. Es el mismo sentimiento que tiene cuando se da cuenta de que ha usado la blusa al revés y no puede descansar hasta que la arregle en el baño más cercano. Pero la blusa no está por fuera. Ni en ningún otro lugar. Solo se siente… mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del título es por la canción "A Late Night of 1994" de Jang Hye Jin A.K.A. el melody project de Jihyo.
> 
> Esta es solo una traducción.

Destellos de imágenes van y vienen en la mente de Jihyo, pero son tan rápidas como para ser coherentes, tan rápidas como para echar un vistazo en ellas. Ve rostros-rostros que no puede reconocer pero simplemente _conoce_ -parpadeando, como interruptores de luz defectuosos. En un segundo, las ve. Al día siguiente, se han ido. Es como si le estuvieran presentando una presentación de diapositivas sobre la vida de otra persona, porque cuando se sienta y mira esas imágenes, hay familiaridad, pero no reconocimiento. Se queda mirando, tratando de descifrarlas, pero es como una ecuación matemática que está mal. Sabe que hay un problema, pero se olvidó de cómo resolverlo.

( _¿Y cuál es la mejor vida para mi?_ )

 _Esa voz._ Jihyo mira a todos lados pero las imágenes han desaparecido. Solo hay oscuridad. Camina, sin saber si va hacia delante o hacia atrás. Espera a que la voz regrese.

( _Esta no._ )

Jihyo corre. Corre hacia la voz porque incluso aunque no puede recordar quién está hablando-quién es la persona detrás de esa voz-, sabe que _ella_ es importante. A pesar de lo ciega que es a su alrededor, Jihyo continua corriendo, siguiendo su corazón-porque ahí es donde la persona pertenece.

Un nombre reaparece por una fracción de segundos y una luz blanca cegadora se derrama de la nada.

“ _-unnie._ ” Jihyo llama, la mano estirada, esperando que pueda alcanzarla-

Hay silencio.

Y entonces-

“No deberías de estar aquí.”

Alguien está dirigiendo la luz de su linterna justo directo a sus ojos. Jihyo parpadea, tratando de adaptarse a sus alrededores y levanta una mano para cubrirse de la luz. Cuando se adapta, la superficie de la mesa llega a su vista. Entonces ve a un hombre parado frente a ella. ¿Un guardia de seguridad? Espera, ¿dónde está?

“La librería cerró hace dos horas,” el guardia dice, dejando caer la luz que tenía dirigida a su rostro, “tienes que irte.”

“Lo siento, señor.” Jihyo dice enderezando su espalda y tallándose los ojos. El sueño que tuvo-el de la voz-está empezando a desvanecerse. Trata de aferrarse a él. Pero por más que lo piensa, más se da cuenta de que la mayoría del sueño ya se ha ido.

“ _Ahora._ ” el guardia dice impaciente.

Jihyo se apresura a agarrar sus cosas-sus escuadras, reglas y papel para trazar-y las mete a su mochila. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le confirma lo que el guardia básicamente le dijo. La librería ya está cerrada, altos estantes de libros iluminados solamente por las luces del techo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo en la tarde aquí tratando de ponerse al tanto en sus trabajos. Se debió de haber quedado dormida a la mitad. Con leve asentimiento al guardia, sale del edificio.

Cuando llega a las calles, ve que ya son las siete y media de la noche. Presiona una mano sobre sus ojos, se da cuenta que no ha comido nada para la cena. Cuando piensa en eso, su estómago inmediatamente ruge. Podría irse a casa, donde su madre seguramente ha apartado comida para ella, pero al mismo tiempo, el viaje a su casa podría tomarle al menos una hora. y _ya_ tiene hambre. 

Tal vez haya algún lugar cercano donde pueda comer algo. Se decide caminar un rato en busca de uno. Al hacerlo, se cruza con un pequeño restaurante vendiendo tteokbokki. Está casi escondido, especialmente con lo discreto que se ve en la calle. Pero hay unas cuantas personas sentadas fuera y comiendo con sus amigos. Jihyo ordena una comida rápida y la termina en tiempo record. No le gusta comer sola. Se siente solitario.

(No puede evitar sentir que no _debería_ comer sola...)

Para este punto, ya ha olvidado su sueño.

Tal vez sea tiempo de irse a casa. Jihyo paga y se para. Cuando mira a las mesas llenas de personas de su edad pasando tiempo con sus amigos, empieza a sentir repentinamente un profundo dolor en el pecho. Claro, tiene su propia parte justa de amigos pero nunca ha sentido la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ellos a menos que fuera parte de la escuela.

Y aún así, el dolor persiste.

Desde que despertó hoy, _no_ se ha sentido bien. Como si las cosas estuvieran conectadas de manera diferente. No se sintió así ayer… o el día anterior a ese. Nada significante pasó para garantizar el cambio en su actitud. Pero lo siente cada momento desde que abrió los ojos. Como si hubiera algún lugar en el que tiene que estar. O alguien con quien tendría que estar. Le recuerda a Jihyo todo el tiempo cuando trata de estudiar pero no puede hasta que termina de hacer algo más.

“¿Puedo ayudarle, unnie?”

Jihyo sale de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando a una mesa llena de niños de preparatoria. Sacude la cabeza, sonríe e incómodamente se va. El sentimiento persistente continua pero lo empuja lejos. Tal vez debería dormir. Después de todo, hoy ha tenido un examen. Uno que casi agota sus células cerebrales.

Está a punto de ir a la parada de camión más cercana cuando ve un noraebang a unas cuantas cuadras de donde está parada.

Algo parecido a una pluma le hace cosquillas en la parte posterior del cerebro.

Camina lejos de la parada del camión y entra al noraebang. Una vez que está dentro, encuentra lo usual: habitaciones a prueba de sonido con personas dentro, todas presuntamente cantando para la alegría de su corazón. Hay una pequeña ventana de cristal que permite ver lo que hay dentro. Jihyo no alcanza a echar un vistazo a la más cercana antes de que la persona en el mostrador se aclare la garganta y llame su atención.

“¿Vas a entrar?” pregunta con una expresión aburrida, señalando el lugar, “Tenemos cuartos disponibles por todos lados.”

Jihyo frunce el ceño. “Eso no suena como algo bueno.”

El hombre se encoge de hombros. “Supongo que es lo que hay.”

Jihyo paga por una hora y es llevada a una habitación cerca de la cocina. Al entrar, es bienvenida por luces dirigidas a su rostro, lo que inmediatamente hace a su cabeza doler.Se pregunta si podrá pedirles que las apaguen. No le molestaría cantar en la oscuridad siempre y cuando pueda ver la letra en la pantalla.

Ya hay una canción reproduciéndose cuando toma asiento y agarra el micrófono de la mesa. Es [ **Only Longing Grows** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_wlWUtbyAY). Jihyo para, frunciendo el ceño. Ha escuchado esa canción antes, pero por alguna razón, cuando piensa en ella, ve a una chica escribiendo palabras en la pared-palabras que no puede descifrar desde donde está en los ojos de su mente.

“¿Qué pasa conmigo?” susurra agarrando el libro de canciones y dejándolo en su regazo. Se talla en puente de la nariz. No puede entender de dónde vienen esas repentinas imágenes.

Enfocándose en su tarea, Jihyo deja que su divague mientras busca canciones para cantar. Cuando era pequeña, siempre le ha gustado cantar. Era algo que le ayudaba a liberar estrés. Cuando era niña, una vez sus padres la inscribieron en una competencia de modelaje. Cuando no ganó, su padre solo sonrió, acarició su cabeza y le dijo que estaba bien. “ _Tal vez estás hecha para algo más._ ” había dicho con cariño en la voz.

Cuando tiene tiempo, a Jihyo le gusta cantar en noraebangs. No importa si está sola. No importa si no hay alguien cantando con ella. Porque le gusta cantar, incluso cuando no hay alguien que escuche.

Su cabeza ha empezado a doler de nuevo, como agujas picando los costados de su cerebro. Se estremece y gime, poniendo el micrófono abajo. En los ojos de su mente, ve a tres chicas sentadas frente a una máquina de karaoke, viendo la pantalla. Siente el fantasma de una amplia sonrisa formándose en sus labios al verlas. Estas son _sus_ chicas-sus _miem_ -¿sus qué? Una de ellas tiene cabello rubio y está mirando sobre su hombro para sonreirle a Jihyo-

( _Hice todo lo posible para olvidarla._ )

Un nombre. Hay un nombre en la punta de su lengua. Un nombre. Pero no puede decirlo.

La imagen se escapa, como arena entre sus dedos. En cuestión de segundos, se ha ido. No queda nada.

Jihyo se sienta sola en medio de la habitación, congelada en sorpresa. Desesperación llena sus huesos. ¿Por qué se siente como si acabara de perder algo importante? Como si estuviera caminando en una escalera y hay un hoyo justo en el medio que no conoce. Cuando su pie cae, su corazón se llena de agonía. Hay una comprensión repentina y dolorosa de lo que acaba de suceder, pero solo se queda ahí sentada…

Jihyo no sabe quienes son esas chicas. No sabe por qué duele tratar de recordar a la chica rubia. Ella no la conoce.

¿Así que por qué se siente como si acabara de olvidar a alguien _importante_?

Jihyo suspira. Tal vez debió de irse a casa temprano. Ese examen _fue_ uno de los más difíciles por los que ha estudiado. Así que agarra el micrófono y elige una canción.

[ **A Late Night in 1994.** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djjbl7J6ZmU)

Jihyo sonríe ante el título. Una de las canciones que escucha cuando quiere revolcarse en su tristeza. Está tan emocionada por empezar que no se detiene a preguntarse por qué hay que estar triste. Va a poner el número de la canción y espera a que la música cambie. Cuando lo hace, lleva el micrófono sus labios, ojos cerrados, y empieza a cantar:

_Esta noche no pude_

_decirte con palabras_

_perdóname por escribir_

_mis sentimientos en un papel_

(Se ve a sí misma sentada con una mesa frente a ella. Escribe la letra de la canción que está cantando ahora mismo. Por qué ocasión, no lo sabe.)

_Por algún tiempo_

_estaba loca al punto que tenía miedo_

_no sé si me arrepiento_

_de esa imagen de mi_

(Ve a una chica con un lunar bajo el labio acercándose a meter el cabello de Jihyo detrás de sus orejas.)

_Pero querido_

_estaría bien olvidar todo lo demás_

_y solo recordar esto_

(Una imagen resurge-dos chicas con un perro pequeño café entre ellas. Están sonriendo la una a la otra, atrapadas en su propio mundo. A Jihyo no le molesta ser una espectadora.)

_¿Sabes cuanto_

_te amo?_

_Te amo_

(Se ve a sí misma acercándose y limpiando las lágrimas de una chica más alta que ella. Su corazón duele. Su maknae es tan pura-)

_Sola en una habitación vacía_

_me mantengo sola_

(Pero, Jihyo piensa para si misma, no estaba sola.)

_Solo entonces podré entender_

_tu ausencia_

(Jihyo se sostiene de una mano que está temblando. _Está bien,_ se escucha a sí misma susurrar, mirando hacia arriba y viendo los lunares dispersos como constelaciones en una noche estrellada, _siempre seremos nueve._ )

_Pero querido_

_estaría bien olvidar todo lo demás_

_y solo recordar esto_

(Jihyo ve a ocho chicas caminando frente a ella y extiende su mano para agarrarse a ellas.)

_¿Sabes cuanto_

_te amo?_

_Te amo_

_ahora adiós_

(Justo cuando su mano está a punto de tocar sus espaldas, las chicas desaparecen.)

El dolor en su pecho se profundiza mientras la canción llega a su final. Jihyo abre los ojos y se encuentra a sí misma sola en el noraebang. Deja caer la mano donde tiene agarrado el micrófono a su lado y se queda viendo su puntaje.

Un perfecto 100.

Las imágenes en su cabeza desaparecen.

Cuando Jihyo deja el noraebang una hora después, ve a un grupo de personas en la calle. La mayoría de ellos son hombres fumando juntos. Pero puede ver que están amontonados alrededor de dos chicas. El miedo se apodera de su corazón. Espera que las dos estén bien.

“¿Estás segura que no eres una idol?” escucha a un hombre preguntar, “Tuviste como tres 100 perfectos ahí dentro.”

Jihyo aparta la mirada y ve su celular. Hay un mensaje de su mamá preguntándole dónde está. Se da vuelta, escribiendo una respuesta en la pantalla, pero aún puede escuchar al grupo detrás de ella.

“¿En serio la vez trabajando como una interna si fuera una idol, idiota?” otro hombre preguntó, dándole un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza.

El sonido de la risa alta de una de las chicas avanza con el viento y llega a los oídos de Jihyo. Se congela. Esa risa… suena ligeramente familiar. Está a punto de mirar sobre su hombro y ver si la risa pertenece a alguien que conoce cuando su celular se ilumina con una llamada de su madre.

“Mierda.” murmura, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que es. Su madre solo llama cuando está preocupada. Cualquier madre lo estaría si su hijo no responde sus mensajes.

Así que, sin mirar atrás, Jihyo se acerca a la parada de camión más cercana.

(Detrás de ella, Nayeon continúa riéndose con sus compañeros de trabajo.)

**...**

Kang Kyoungmi-el director con quien está trabajando en la filmación indie-se ríe como hiena cuando está de buen humor. Nayeon, quien está tomando notas diligentemente sobre lo que dice el manager de escenario sobre la elección de guardarropa, mira sobre su hombro y ve al director en una profunda conversación con una actriz que le da la espalda. Espera, ¿ella es-

“¿Estás escuchando, niña?” el manager de escenario llama su atención chasqueando los dedos, “Los ojos aquí. No te estamos dando un subsidio solo para que te distraigas y no prestes atención.”

“Mis disculpas.” Nayeon murmura. 

Continúa escribiendo las cosas que necesita para pasarlas al departamento de guardarropa aunque sus ojos siguen dirigiéndose a su lado, esperando tener un vistazo de la actriz. Está muy segura que es la misma que ayer-la que le dijeron que le entregara el guion. _Gong Seungyeon_. Su intercambio fue rápido-solo un simple paso de guion mientras Seungyeon se preparaba para el maquillaje. Ni siquiera intercambiaron formalidades. El estudio estaba algo frenético. Mientras lo recuerda, Nayeon siente una pizca de familiaridad.

“Como sea,” el manager dice, “mientras estás haciendo tu tarea, tráeme una taza humeante de café negro, ¿entendido?”

Nayeon reprime un suspiro molesto. “Si, Manager-nim.”

Después que él se va, Nayeon se toma su tiempo para frotar sus sienes. Dios, trabajar como interna en una filmación indie es molesto. La cantidad de respeto que esperan los productores esperan de todos, incluso si es solo una taza de café hace que Nayeon se pregunte porqué estudia cine. Pero _es_ su pasión. Tiene que aguantarse.

Nayeon se dirige al departamento de guardarropa, sabiendo que tiene una lista de instrucciones que tiene que darles. Pasa por el hombre de la cámara cargando su equipo sobre sus hombros y la imagen de una chica haciendo lo mismo parpadea en sus ojos. Casi se tropieza pero alcanza a enderezarse en el último segundo. Las imágenes se desvanecen en los próximos segundos.

“Solo estás cansada,” se dice a sí misma sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, “ _saliste_ de fiesta anoche, Nabongs.”

Se ha estado sintiendo mal desde ayer en la mañana. Como si hubiera algo de lo que no pudiera deshacerse. Es el mismo sentimiento que tiene cuando se da cuenta de que ha usado la blusa al revés y no puede descansar hasta que la arregle en el baño más cercano. Pero la blusa no está por fuera. Ni en ningún otro lugar. Solo se siente… _mal_. Es difícil de explicar, no importa cuantas veces trate de descifrarlo.

Maniobrando por los diferentes pasillos del estudio, Nayeon consultó la lista de cosas que tenía que decirle a las personas del departamento de guardarropa. Pero mientras lo hacía, no vio sus pasos y terminó chocando del hombro con una mujer pasando junto a ella. El portapapeles que tiene en las manos cae al suelo y se desliza unos cuantos centímetros de donde está parada.

“Oh, ¡lo siento!” es rápida en decir, inclinándose profundamente ante la mujer con la cual chocó, “debí de haber visto por donde estaba caminando.”

“Está bien.” la mujer contestó y es sólo ahí donde Nayeon se da cuenta que chocó con la actriz que ha estado viendo hablar con el director. “Yo también estaba en mi celular.” Seungyeon levantó su celular y se lo mostró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Antes de que Nayeon pudiera agarrar su portapapeles, Seungyeon lo hace por ella. “También pareces estar en apuros.” la actriz dice entregándole a Nayeon la lista.

“Si.” Nayeon responde, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la actriz parada frente a ella. Nayeon probablemente luce como una estudiante que no ha tenido la oportunidad de dormir por las últimas semanas comparada con Seungyeon. Pero bueno. Eso es lo que se supone que hacen las actrices-hacerte sentir menos bonita. Y esta actriz en particular es extremadamente bonita; con cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos cálidos y una sonrisa amplia y reconfortante.

( _Esa sonrisa_ … Nayeon busca en su mente por algo similar y llega a nada.)

“Gracias.” Nayeon dice inmediatamente cuando se da cuenta de que Seungyeon recogió el portapapeles por ella, “supongo que solo no me estoy sintiendo bien últimamente.”

Seungyeon asintió con entendimiento. “Entiendo.” mira a los alrededores. “Las filmaciones indie requieren de mucho trabajo ya que no hay mucho presupuesto con el cual trabajar. Tampoco puedes ser selectivos con quienes trabajas.”

Nayeon también asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. “Estoy sorprendida de que estés trabajando en una filmación indie. Estoy segura de que hay muchas otras compañías que quieren trabajar con usted.”

Seungyeon se encogió de hombros. “Solo es un cameo. Aparte, le debía algo al director.” respondió, guiñandole un ojo a Nayeon, “No le digas a nadie eso. Confío en que puedes guardar un secreto.”

Hay familiaridad ahí. El tipo de familiaridad que tienes con un amigo de la infancia. Nayeon siente una sensación persistente en el fondo de su mente. Ella _conoce_ a Seungyeon. No por sus películas. Pero por algo más… hay algo o _alguien_ que las une. Solo que ahorita no lo sabe.

“Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.” Nayeon responde sonriendo.

Las dos permanecen en el pasillo por unos segundos más. Es como si hubiera algo sin decir. El sentimiento que tiene desde ayer-el que le sigue gritando que algo está _mal_ \- se intensifica. Algo _está_ mal. Algo _necesita_ ser dicho.

Nayeon no sabe eso…

“Me debería de ir.” la actriz dice inclinándose, “Con permiso.”

Nayeon se hace a un lado, sus ojos fijos en el suelo mientras Seungyeon se va. El persistente sentimiento continúa haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Sostiene el portapapeles con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empiezan a ponerse blancos. ¿Por qué se está sintiendo así? ¿Por qué empezó ayer? ¿Por qué se siente como si hubiera algo _muy_ malo-como si estuviera a segundos de cometer un _grave_ error-? 

“Espera,” se escucha a sí misma diciendo, “Gong Seungyeon.”

Seungyeon se da vuelta con las cejas levantadas, “¿Si?” pregunta.

“Yo...” Nayeon miró hacia arriba, sosteniendo la mirada a Seungyeon, “Yo...”

La actriz sonrió gentilmente. De seguro ha de estar confundiendo a Nayeon con una fan avergonzada. “¿Si?” preguntó acercándose y poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

“Yo...” Nayeon sacudió la cabeza sintiendo como si saliera de un sueño, “Quería preguntar si.. ya nos… ¿ya nos hemos conocido antes?”

Si esta hubiera sido otra vida, Nayeon se hubiera cacheteado a sí misma por _atreverse_ a pensar que una actriz famosa como lo es Gong Seungyeon incluso la miraría.

Los tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Seungyeon luce sorprendida. “Oh,” dice, su mirada dirigiéndose a un lado, “no estoy segura. Creo que recordaría tu rostro si lo hicimos.”

La aplastante decepción que Nayeon siente en el pecho es algo que solo ha sentido una vez. Fue durante la escuela de cine. Había presentado una entrada para el Festival Internacional de Cine de Busan después de equilibrar sus estudios y tratar de conseguir una película coherente. El tema fue sobre la familia. Había escrito la historia, pagó por todo, contrató personas para ayudarla e incluso editó el video ella misma horas antes de la fecha límite. Al final del día, su película ni siquiera se mostró durante el festival y le destrozó el alma.

Y ahora, Nayeon siente el mismo peso en el pecho cuando escucha las palabras de Seungyeon. Pero por alguna razón,es _peor_. Como si también alguien tuviera su mano envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

“Ya veo,” murmura, tragando el nudo que tiene en la garganta en esperanza de poder respirar un poco mejor; no funciona, “perdón por perder tu tiempo.”

“Está bien.” Seungyeon contesta inclinando su cabeza a un lado. “¿Has escuchado hablar de Voluntarios Ángel Azul? Mi hermana y yo usualmente pasamos nuestro tiempo libre ahí. Entonces es posible que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado.”

Nayeon está familiarizada con la organización. Algunos idol y actrices siempre salen en las noticias cada vez que son vistos haciendo voluntariado. Pero nunca se ha unido, siempre se mantiene ocupada por el trabajo.

“Oh, no he sido voluntaria.” contesta rascándose la mejilla, “Aunque si he escuchado cosas buenas.”

“Si, deberías ir, si tienes tiempo.”

“L-Lo pensaré.”

La sonrisa de Seungyeon se amplía. “Quizá te vea luego.”

Las dos son interrumpidas por el celular de Seungyeon sonando. La actriz sonríe en disculpa y hace gestos de que se debería de ir. Nayeon asiente, su mente aún está tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que ni siquiera tiene las piezas completas. Tal vez es lo mejor. Si la misma Seungyeon no tiene el mismo sentimiento persistente de que se conocen, tal vez Nayeon debería dejarlo ir. No hay explicación racional del por qué está tratando de formar conexiones donde en primer lugar, no hay ninguna.

Regresa la mirada a su portapapeles y se aleja para seguir con su tarea.

(Detrás de ella, Seungyeon contesta el celular: “Hey, Jeongyeon-ah. ¿Qué pasa?”)

**...**

Jeongyeon deja de ver videos divertidos de perritos cuando es su turno en el mostrador. “Dos platos de gochujang tteokbokki para llevar, por favor.” le dice a la mujer parada detrás de la caja registradora.

La mujer asiente, su sonrisa falta para clientes en su lugar. “¿Algo más que desee agregar?”

“Hmm.” Jeongyeon se rasca la mejilla perdida en sus pensamientos. “Tal vez algo kimbap de queso.”

( _¿Cheese kimbap?_ )

La cabeza de Jeongyeon gira a un lado, atrapada con la guardia abajo. ¿Quién dijo eso? Pero no hay nadie detrás de ella. Y definitivamente no fue la mujer a quien le acaba de pedir su orden. Aparte, la voz no suena familiar… Lo que escuchó sonó en un tono más alto. Como si tuviera dulzura.

Jeongyeon tomó otra rápida mirada alrededor del restaurante pero nadie en el lugar a quien pueda pertenecer la voz. Todos los demás solo están comiendo su comida.

“¿Señorita?”

“¿Huh?” Jeongyeon se giró hacia la mujer, su boca ligeramente abierta. “Lo siento, no escuché lo que dijo.”

La mujer sonrió cortésmente y apuntó a la caja registradora. “Este es el costo total.”

Jeongyeon pagó por la comida y le dicen que serán al menos unos cinco minutos para que esté lista. Así que toma asiento en una mesa cercana a la ventana y mira las calles de Hongdae. Como usualmente, hay personas por todos lados, yendo de un lugar a otro con su familia y amigos. La vista hace que Jeongyeon se sienta nostálgica por su propia familia, en especial sus hermanas. Seungyeon está ocupada con sus películas y Seoyeon tiene un viaje al extranjero al cual atender.

Algunas veces, Jeongyeon siente que debería de hacer algo más con su tiempo. Pero ese sentimiento molesto probablemente es el efecto de las críticas constantes de su familia sobre si abandono de la universidad para trabajar en una pequeña panadería. Puede que no estén de acuerdo con su elección, pero es lo que Jeongyeon quiere.

Una vida simple.

Sin atención. Sin estrés. Sin preocupaciones.

(Y aún así, el pensamiento persiste: _Debería de estar haciendo algo más..._ )

Jeongyeon checa su celular de nuevo y no se sorprende al encontrar un mensaje de Seungyeon. Ayer llamó a su hermana mayor para preguntarle cómo estaba. El estrés de estar en la industria del entretenimiento es algo que Jeongyeon ni se puede imaginar. Quiere estar para su hermana durante esos momentos difíciles.

**Unnie #1 (10:54 AM)**

_HEY crees que deberíamos de ser voluntarias de perros de nuevo_

**Hermanita** **💚** **(10:55 AM)**

_No se supone que estás ocupada_

**Hermanita** **💚** **(10:55 AM)**

 _Siendo una de las mejores actrices de nuestra generación???_ 🤭🤭

**Unnie #1 (10:56AM)**

_La adulación no te lleva a ninguna parte jeong_

**Unnie #1 (10:56 AM)**

_Y tengo algo de tiempo la próxima semana quieres pegarte?_

**Hermanita** **💚** **(10:58 AM)**

_Si claro de todos modos no es como tenga una agenda ocupada lmao_

**Unnie #1 (10:56 AM)**

_Genial! me pondré en contacto con los ángeles azules de nuevo xx_

**Hermanita** **💚** **(10:58 AM)**

_ya me tengo que ir mi comida está aquí_

**Unnie #1 (10:56 AM)**

_Cerda_

**Hermanita** **💚** **(10:58 AM)**

_Si soy una cerda tu también lo eres porque somos parientes lol_

Jeongyeon pone los ojos en blanco y guarda su celular. Entonces va a recoger su bolsa de comida del mostrador y deja el restaurante. Una vez fuera, busca por su bicicleta y la encuentra cerca de la puerta, dónde la dejó temprano. La última vez que comió en este lugar, un tipo trató de robar su bici. Afortunadamente, lo agarró a tiempo y se escapó antes de que pudiera llamar a las autoridades.

Cuelga la bolsa en el manubrio, desbloquea la bicicleta de la reja y se sube a ella. Antes de que pueda dejar la panadería, se pone los audífonos y pone ‘Time Of Our Life’ de _Day6._ Es una de sus canciones favoritas de cuando se siente bien, una que la hace sentir como si estuviera en la cima del mundo y no hay algo que la derrote. Si tuviera que elegir, probablemente sería una stan de Wonpil. Seungyeon una vez la llevó a Seoyeon y ella a un concierto y todo el evento es algo que Jeongyeon pagaría por experimentarlo de nuevo.

El concierto… Jeongyeon recuerda las luces parpadeantes, las pantallas gigantescas, los gritos de la multitud de fans. Fue surreal. Se pregunta cómo es para la banda-ver a tantas personas atender a su concierto y conocer sus canciones de corazón. Claro, Jeongyeon nunca lo sabría. Después de todo, es una don nadie.

El segundo en que Jeongyeon piensa esto, una serie de imágenes llega a su mente. Un océano de personas aplaudiendo por ellas, la voz de un locutor en el fondo que las declara ganadoras, una chica pequeña con cabello corto y lágrimas en los ojos caminando al micrófono y hablando por parte de ellas.

( _Muchas gracias. Incluso decirlo 100 veces no es suficiente._ )

¿Pero quienes son ellas?

La imagen se desvanece y Jeongyeon se encuentra a si misma mirando la acera.

“Whoa,” murmura tallando sus ojos, “eso fue raro.”

No le da importancia. Tal vez la imagen fue de una película que vio hace un tiempo. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se hace camino al trabajo.

Cuando llega a la panadería, se le forma una amplia sonrisa al ver al perro café de dos días antes. Él ha estado esperándola desde que lo alimentó. No le molesta que se esté acostumbrando. Después de todo, él solo quiere algo de comida.

“Hey, compañero.” lo llama, dejando la bicicleta frente a la entrada y tomando la bolsa. Esta vez, vino preparada.

El perro se queja suavemente, sentándose y esperándola.

“Aún no se me ocurre un nombre para ti.” Jeongyeon murmura sentándose en el sucio pavimento y abriendo el primer contenedor de tteokbokki. Acaricia al perro en la cabeza una vez antes de dejar la comida frente a su nariz. De una, empieza a devorar el platillo, haciendo ruidos descuidados todo el tiempo. Cuando Jeongyeon mira sobre su hombro, ve su cola moviéndose felizmente.

Su corazón se siente cálido y lleno.

Algunas veces se pregunta lo que será ser un perro. Siempre son buenos al expresar lo que sienten, incluso si es solo con su cola. Jeongyeon en realidad no sabe cómo expresarse. Tal vez debería aprender una o dos cosas de ese chiquitín que tiene a lado.

Si hay alguien que sabe lo que es tener una vida simple, es un perro.

Una vez que el perro acaba de comer, ella agarra el contenedor y lo tira en la basura. Entonces se despide de él, haciendo un gesto a la panadería. “Ya me tengo que ir,” dice sabiendo que él no puede entenderla, “te veré mañana, ¿si?”

El perro ladra y después se va. Jeongyeon no lo ve irse. Sabe que regresará mañana.

Es otro día regular en la panadería. Jeongyeon empieza a trabajar a gusto en la parte de atrás, enfocada en seguir las medidas exactas y amasando la masa a la perfección. Unos minutos después de que llega, Joowon aparece para ayudar. Cuando el primer lote de pan ya está horneadose, abren la panadería. Entonces la dueña Yeongmo llega para servir en el mostrador.

Jeongyeon espera que sea otro día normal en la panadería.

(Las cosas están a punto de cambiar.)

A medida que las horas pasan y los clientes regulares van y vienen, Yeongmo le informa a Jeongyeon que necesita ir a un lugar. “Seré rápida.” la dueña dice sonriendo en forma de disculpa. “Estoy segura de que Jowoon y tú se las pueden arreglar, ¿si?”

Jeongyeon se despide de su jefa con una sonrisa. “Estaremos bien.” dice, ya empujando a Yeongmo a la salida y al estacionamiento mientras los clientes aún disfrutan de su pan. “¡Nos vemos, unnie!”

Yeongmo se ríe y sacude la cabeza. “No tengan miedo de llamarme si necesitan mi ayuda, ¿okay?” dice sacando las llaves de su bolso.

“Actúas como si no nos hubieras dejado solos antes.” Jeongyeon dice con una sonrisa burlona, “Podría manejar este lugar con un ojo cerrado.”

“Por favor, no- harás que nos roben.”

Las dos se ríen. Yeongmo siempre ha sido alguien con quien Jeongyeon está cómoda como para bromear. Gracias a Dios la mayor se siente de la misma manera.

Jeongyeon se despide de su jefa y regresa a la panadería. Una vez dentro, arregla todo lo que se muestra y limpia las mesas dejadas por los clientes. Aparte de pan, también venden café y té. No es como lo que otras panaderías populares ofrecen, como té de burbujas o frappes. Pero Jeongyeon sabe que las personas no vienen por la estética. Vienen a disfrutar pan fresco y café caliente.

Es por eso que le gusta trabajar aquí. Es cómodo. Es hogareño. Es simple.

Todo lo que podría desear.

Son como las cinco de la tarde cuando Jeongyeon escucha la puerta abrirse y un par de pisadas caminando dentro. Está ocupada arreglando el jarro de galletas así que llama sobre su hombro, “¡Bienvenida a la _Panadería Maybell_ , estaré contigo en un segundo!” No recibe una respuesta, lo que se espera de un cliente. Después de todo, lo primero que hacen al entrar es ver lo que tienen. 

Jeongyeon trata de rápido terminar su tarea de acomodar las galletas, sin sentir la mirada pesada que le hace hoyos en la espalda.

(Detrás de ella, Jihyo se detiene en seco y _recuerda_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redes sociales de la escritora original:
> 
> Twitter: @miabasher4lyf  
> CC: @miabasher4lyf  
> ko-fi: @forbiddenquill


	3. Sabía quien eras mucho antes (mucho antes de saber mi propio nombre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella no ha experimentado un duelo, pero imagina que así es como se ha de sentir. Un inmenso agujero en su caja torácica se ha abierto, revelando un dolor tan intenso que se encuentra tropezando hacia atrás con el banco tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su mano izquierda sube a la altura de su corazón, casi como si pudiera exprimir la agonía hasta que no existiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo es por la canción "Nandemonaiya" de RADWIMPS.
> 
> Esta es solo una traducción.

Momo sueña.

La mayoría de las veces sueña con un aeropuerto.

Estando en tantos aeropuertos a lo largo de su vida gracias a su carrera en la comida, no sabe exactamente que aeropuerto es. Pero es _familiar_ , como si hubiera estado ahí antes. O tal vez sólo ha estado una vez ahí y algo pasó que hizo que fuera difícil de olvidar. Porque sabe que ha soñado con este lugar desde que tiene memoria… como si fuera algo por lo cual valiera la pena regresar cada vez que cierra los ojos y trata de descansar.

Siempre es el mismo sueño.

Momo entra al aeropuerto con su maleta en mano. Puede sentir la presencia de sus padres detrás de ella, pero también es como si estuvieran al final de un túnel. Sabe que están ahí, pero no puede verlos. Su corazón está latiendo rápido pero por qué razón, no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que se supone que debe de estar en este aeropuerto. Hay algún lugar en el que necesita estar- _alguien_ con quien necesita estar. 

Todo lo que Momo tiene que hacer es encontrarla.

El sueño siempre cambia a la mitad. Algunas veces, logra ver distinguir a una chica caminando entre la multitud, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Cada vez que Momo ve a la chica, trata de moverse entre las personas que están entre ellas. Pero por alguna razón, por más que se acerca, puede sentir más cómo la empujan hacia atrás. Hay otras veces donde Momo ve a una chica recargada en un muro, sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera cansada de esperar. Momo parpadea y la chica ya no está. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Sus sueños empiezan con ella entrando al aeropuerto sabiendo que tiene que encontrar a alguien. 

Nunca lo hace. Siempre despierta antes de tener la oportunidad de en serio encontrarla.

(Al otro lado del país, Sana también despierta con el mismo sueño.)

Momo despierta de uno de esos sueños cuando escucha la alarma sonar. Extiende el brazo, buscando su celular, y rápidamente apaga la alarma con sus ojos bien cerrados. Es otro día- un nuevo día para despertar, hacer el desayuno, pasear a los perros, ver el más reciente drama, experimentar con nueva comida, hacer la cena para su hermana mayor y después irse a trabajar. Su mente está tan acostumbrada a esa rutina que no lo cuestiona. Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando sale de la cama, lo primero que hace no es arreglarse. En lugar de eso, su cuerpo se mueve a sus propios acordes. 

Se para en medio de su habitación, sus manos en sus caderas y sus pies firmemente puestos en el suelo. Entonces toma un respiro profundo y empieza a estirarse. Después de terminar con el usual estiramiento, continúa ejercitando, sin pensar en realidad sobre el siguiente movimiento porque su cuerpo ya sabe que hacer. Después de un tiempo, empieza a _bailar_. 

Es _extraño_. Toda su vida siempre ha sido Hana quien ama bailar, quien siempre estaba al tanto de la última coreografía pop, quien sabe lo que quiere y trabaja sin parar para conseguirlo. En la otra mano, Momo es feliz con esperarla después de sus prácticas para poder probar alguna nueva comida callejera de la cual escuchó. Siempre ha sido feliz cuando se trata de comida, es por eso que pasa todo el tiempo probando platillos nuevos y perfeccionándolos en su tiempo libre. 

Cada que Hana llegaba cansada de la escuela de baile, Momo siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle lo que sea con lo que estuviera trabajando ese día.

Esa es la manera en la que _siempre_ ha sido.

Pero recientemente, Momo se encuentra a sí misma también bailando.

“Esto es estúpido” se dice a si misma con un suspiro frustrado y obliga a sus extremidades a dejar de moverse “, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco.”

Sigue con su día pero pensamientos persistentes inundan su mente. Ha sido así por un tiempo. Como si su cerebro estuviera en guerra con su cuerpo. _Sabe_ que hacer, pero la sensación inquietante de que esto no es lo que _debería_ de hacer la persigue.

Cada vez que agarra un cuchillo, el resto de su brazo quiere resistirse. Cada que se sienta en el sillón, sus piernas se sienten como si quisieran ir a otro lugar. Cada vez que hace algo relacionado a su rutina habitual, su cuerpo no quiere hacerlo.

¿Qué carajo está pasando? 

Llega al punto donde se siente tan desconectada que pide un día libre en el trabajo. “Creo que tengo un resfriado” le dice al jefe de la cocina “, así que no será posible que llegue a trabajar.”

“Está bien” el chef le informa amablemente “, eso pasa. Cuídate, niña.”

Hana también le manda mensaje unos minutos después diciéndole que va a ir a cenar con un par de amigos de la secundaria. Eso deja a Momo sentada en la sala sin algo que hacer y alguien con quien hablar. Aunque está acostumbrada a eso. Pero por alguna razón, se siente como si no lo estuviera. Siempre han sido Hana y ella, pero hay muchos momentos en su vida donde su hermana mayor no está cerca.

 _Gracias por decirme las cosas_ , escucha de repente su propia voz al fondo de su mente, _y por ser una unnie para mi._

Esta vez, una diferente chica llega a su mente. No la misma del aeropuerto. Alguien… menor. Cabello rubio. Ojos cálidos. Sonrisa contagiosa.

_¿Dónde te he visto antes?_

(A miles de millas de distancia, Mina se sienta dentro de un compartimiento de tren y recuerda la misma memoria.)

Momo decide ir a por algo para comer así que se levanta. Al hacerlo, sus tres perros -Lucky, Pudding y Petco- también se levantan de sus respectivos lugares. Se ríe ante sus obedientes pero curiosas posturas. “Ahorita regreso.” les promete, agarrando su abrigo del perchero y poniéndoselo.

Empuja otro pensamiento lejos- el pensamiento de que algo falta también cuando se trata de sus perros.

Una vez que estaba en la calle, Momo se dirige a su restaurante favorito. Usualmente toma el camión para llegar más rápido, pero esta vez quiere disfrutar una linda caminata. Hay demasiadas cosas en su mente así que tal vez algo de aire fresco le ayude a aclararla. Se pone sus audífonos y escoge una canción aleatoriamente de su playlist. Está demasiado preocupada con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le presta demasiada atención a lo que está escuchando.

Cuando llega al restaurante, ordena su plato favorito, paga la cuenta y toma el camión a casa. Mientras se sienta justo a la mitad del vehículo y mira hacia la ventana, algo llega a su mente.

Es una memoria, pero no lo recuerda del todo bien. Ve al interior de un avión con filas de personas sentadas cómodamente en sus asientos. Momo está junto a la ventana, mirando el mundo de afuera, antes de que sus ojos recorran el interior del avión. Su mirada se posa en el pasillo opuesto, donde ve a la misma chica de antes, con sus audífonos puestos y la mirada baja. Al verla, el corazón de Momo se acelera. 

_Te conozco_ , piensa y su boca se seca, _eres importante para mi._

Momo se sacude del recuerdo y se da cuenta que está de vuelta en el camión. Esta es su parada. Una vez que el camión se detiene, rápidamente se levanta y sale del vehículo. Entonces son unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegue a su departamento. 

Cuando llega a casa, Momo se asegura de alimentar a los perros primero y después empezar a preparar la cámara. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que se grabó a sí misma haciendo un mukbang. No tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores comparado con otras personas, pero es un buen inicio. Aparte, los ingresos que recibe por parte de YouTube la ayuda a pagar algunas facturas. 

Momo prepara lo que va a ocupar- la cámara y el trípode frente a ella, su comida en la mesa y algo refrescante a un lado. Entonces se asegura de dejar a sus perros en su cuarto para que no puedan molestarla. Una vez que todo está preparado, toma asiento frente a la cámara y empieza a grabar.

“Hola, todos” saluda con una sonrisa “. Bienvenidos a mi canal, donde como comida y hablo de mi día. Soy Momo pero puedes decirme Momoring. De todos modos, así es como mis padres me dicen. Hoy no me preparé mucho, si soy honesta. Solo salí, compré mi comida favorita y decidí hacer un video Mukbang.” entonces toma un trago de Coca, casi acabándose todo de una sentada. 

Momo no tiene el equipamiento elegante que otras personas tienen, pero en realidad no le importa. La razón por la que empezó esto como un hobby es para que su mente hablara mientras ella está en cámara. Incluso se siente como si una parte de ella ya estuviera acostumbrada a esto- prender una cámara sin un tema en particular y sólo compartir lo que sea que venga a su cabeza. Es otro extraño sentimiento, especialmente con el hecho de que solo ha estado haciendo esto por un año. 

Empieza con el sushi. “¿Algunas veces tienen sueños raros?” le pregunta a la cámara, sus ojos fijos en la luz roja, “No como esos sueños donde la mitad de ellos no tienen sentido, sino esos donde… es casi como un recuerdo.”

Mastica el sushi lentamente mientras reflexiona sobre sus próximas palabras. “En realidad no recuerdo mucho sobre el sueño” admite “, pero sé que era algo importante.”

 _¿Por qué era importante?_ Momo se pregunta a sí misma mientras se mueve a preparar el omasum que compró.

“Era importante porque alguien estaba ahí” dice, mirando hacia la cámara como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo “, y ese alguien también era importante para mi.”

Momo trata de recordar a la chica, pero la única imagen que tiene en la mente se está desvaneciendo- desapareciendo detrás de una nube de humo y desvaneciéndose justo frente a sus ojos. Momo podría perseguirla pero sabe que sería inútil. Porque todo lo que recordaba del sueño se ha ido.

_Justo como ella._

“¿Tú también tienes esos sueños, On-?” Momo se detiene, la confusión golpeándola en el silencio. Los chopsticks en su mano casi resbalándose de su agarre, pero se las arregla para agarrarlos a tiempo.

Momo sacude la cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida mientras los segundos pasan. “Lo siento” murmura, sonriendo a la cámara “, se me olvidó lo que iba a decir. Cómo sea, ¿ustedes también tienen esos sueños?”

No hay respuesta, claro está. Momo está acostumbrada a eso. El segundo en el que mira a una cámara, no se siente tan sola como se sentía cuando estaba sin una.

Momo agarra el plato de omasum que preparó. Al fondo de su mente, piensa en otra chica. Esta vez, una con cabello castaño claro largo y audífonos rojos. Se voltea a ver a Momo, sus ojos brillando, y pregunta, _“¿Los has visto antes?”_

Algo en el pecho de Momo quema.

“No lo sé,” dice en voz alta jugando con la comida en su plato “creo que estoy olvidando algo importante.”

…

  
  


Mina levanta la vista del plato de galletas que el mayordomo le había dado la última vez que entró al cuarto y fija su mirada en el constante ascenso y descenso del pecho de su abuelo. Está sentada al lado de él en su habitación, donde el patriarca Myoui ha estado confinado por casi un año y sostiene el libro Kokoro en sus manos. Estaba leyendo un párrafo en voz alta cuando su mano levemente moviéndose le llamó la atención. Ahora suspira, profundamente decepcionada cuando su abuelo no se mueve de nuevo y continúa con la lectura: 

_“Soy un hombre solitario.” él dice de nuevo esa tarde. “¿Y no es posible que tú también seas una persona solitaria? Pero yo soy un hombre mayor, y puedo vivir con mi soledad, en silencio. Tú eres joven, y puede ser difícil aceptar tu soledad. Algunas veces debes de querer luchar contra ella.”_

_“Pero no estoy solo.”_

_“La juventud es el momento más solitario de todos. De no ser así, ¿por qué vendrías seguido a mi casa?”_

_Sensei continuó: “Pero claro, cuando estás conmigo, no puedes librarte de tu soledad. No tengo nada en mi para ayudarte a olvidarla. Tendrás que buscar en otro lugar el consuelo que buscas. Y pronto, descubrirás que ya no querrás visitarme.”_

_Mientras dijo eso, Sensei sonrió con tristeza._

Mina cierra el libro y se estira para frotarse el puente de la nariz. Su abuelo no se mueve. Últimamente no ha estado haciendo mucho. Ella espera -contra todo lo que los doctores le han dicho- que leyendo su libro favorito, podría sacar una reacción de él. Pero aparte de pequeños movimientos en los dedos, nada. Puro silencio a excepción del silencioso pitido de la máquina que lo mantiene vivo… pero sin vivir.

Checa el tiempo. El tres va a irse pronto. Poniendo el libro de vuelta en su bolsa y levantándose del asiento, Mina se acerca a la cama, ignorando las máquinas paradas a un lado de su abuelo, se inclina y le da un beso en la frente.

“Volveré, ojiisan.” prometió, “La próxima semana.”

Nada. Ni siquiera un ligero movimiento en la boca. Mina trata de no dejar que la decepción la inunde, pero termina ahogándose en ella. 

Cuando deja el cuarto y se dirige a la puerta de entrada, el mayordomo Haru está ahí, esperando por ella.

“¿Se le olvida algo, Mina-san?”

Mina es rápida en sacudir la cabeza, sin querer algo más que dejar atrás el vasto vacío de la mansión de su abuelo. Cada vez que viene de visita, solo le recuerda la vida solitaria que lleva el patriarca de la familia. Y aunque lo único que quiere es que su abuelo abra los ojos y la salude con una cálida sonrisa, sabe que ella preferiría pasar los sábados en otro lugar. 

“Tu abuelo estaría muy complacido de que vinieras hoy, Mina-san.” Haru dice con una sonrisa educada. Es unos años mayor que Mina y le ha servido a la familia como mayordomo principal por un tiempo.

“Si” dice, ajustando las correas de su bolsa “. no lo he visto en un tiempo y hoy no tenía clases.”

Haru se inclina. “Eso es muy amable de su parte.”

Mina le ofrece al mayordomo una sonrisa. “Ya me voy. Por favor cuide a mi abuelo, Haru-san.”

“Como desee, Mina-san.”

Mina mira sobre su hombro a la gran mansión vacía, pensamientos del deterioro de la salud de su abuelo, y se da la vuelta. Una vez que deja la finca, deja salir un suspiro de alivio que no se da cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Las nubes están grises, lo que significa que lloverá pronto. Afortunadamente, siempre está reparada. Mientras se dirige a la estación más cercana, agarra la sombrilla de su bolsa y la deja en su mano en caso de que empiece a llover repentinamente. Pasa por unas cuantas chicas que se dirigen a su casa desde la universidad y se encuentra a sí misma mirándolas cuando comparten una broma y se ríen. Algo en su pecho empieza a doler. Se siente mucho como anhelo. Pero qué es lo que anhela, no lo sabe.

(Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sana se ríe con su novia pero siente la misma punzada en el pecho.)

A Mina no le gusta pensar en sí misma como una persona asocial, pero para empezar, nunca ha sido de tener muchos amigos. Están sus amigos de la secundaria, con quienes mantiene contacto de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, también tiene sus amigos de universidad, pero solo pasa tiempo con ellos cuando necesita a un compañero o practicar unos cuantos pasos. Aparte de eso, se reserva para sí misma. Para ella, el mundo parece estar siempre moviéndose demasiado rápido y prefiere quedarse en un lugar que dejarse llevar por él.

Visitar la mansión de su abuelo en Osaka no es algo que haya planeado hacer hoy, pero sus padres insistieron, especialmente cuando escucharon las noticias de su declinación de salud. No pasará mucho hasta que fallezca, lo cual es algo que Mina ha aceptado en los últimos meses. Es difícil pensar en el hombre mayor aplaudiendo aplaudiendo después de cada presentación que tenía en un escenario cuando era pequeña, y esa imagen con el mismo hombre acostado en cama, tubos conectados en el cuerpo, y confiando en una máquina para mantenerlo respirando. 

La garganta de Mina se cierra. El duelo es algo de lo que no está acostumbrada, especialmente cuando nadie ha muerto aún. El peso en su pecho es casi insoportable y tiene que detenerse en su camino a la estación de tren para levantar la cabeza y secarse las lágrimas que han llenado sus ojos. El abuelo se reiría si la viera. La muerte es algo que le pasa a los mejores de nosotros, le había dicho hace un año, cuando aún no tenía un tubo en la garganta. Mina toca su propia garganta e inhala profundamente. Ella está bien. Todavía no ha pasado. El abuelo aún está aquí. 

Unas cuadras antes de que llegue a la estación de tren, la lluvia comienza. Mina se para bajo la sombra de un árbol y abre la sombrilla. El clima se enfría de inmediato. Extiende la mano, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de la lluvia cayendo contra su piel. Es un consuelo que no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba hasta que aleja la mano y cruza la corta distancia hasta la estación. 

La estación está llena, repleta de gente que busca refugio de la lluvia y estudiantes que se dirigen a su hogar. Mina choca hombros con extraños, manteniendo su cabeza baja y guardando su sombrilla una vez que está a salvo de la lluvia. De acuerdo a su reloj, el tren llegará en unos cuantos minutos. Así que busca un banco para sentarse y cuando encuentra uno, deja salir un suave suspiro y saca Kokoro de su bolsa. Tiene tiempo para leer, piensa. 

Hojea las páginas y elige un capítulo al azar:

_Un día, durante la temporada de observación de flores, Sensei y yo fuimos a Ueno. Recuerdo bien ese día. Mientras íbamos allí, vimos a una pareja atractiva caminando juntos bajo los árboles de flores. Al ser un lugar bastante público, ellos, más que las flores, parecían ser el objeto de interés de muchas personas._

_“Parecen una pareja de recién casados.” dijo Sensei._

_“Parecen tener mucho cariño el uno con el otro, ¿no?” dije con un tono de voz divertido._

_No había ni un rastro de una sonrisa en el rostro de Sensei. Empezó a alejarse deliberadamente de la pareja. Luego me dijo:_

_“¿Has estado enamorado?”_

_Dije que no._

_“¿Quieres estar enamorado?”_

_No dije nada en respuesta._

_“No es que no quieras enamorarte, ¿cierto?”_

_“No.”_

_“Te burlaste de la pareja, ¿no? Pero en realidad, para mi sonaste como una persona que está insatisfecha porque aún no ha podido enamorarse, aunque quiere.”_

_“¿Soné así?”_

_“Si, lo hiciste. Una persona que ya ha estado enamorada hubiera sido más tolerante y habría sentido más afecto hacia la pareja. Pero, ¿pero sabes que también hay culpa en amar? Me pregunto si me entiendes.”_

_Estaba sorprendido y no contesté._

Una sensación molesta persiste en la mente de Mina. Cierra el libro, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza creciendo dentro del cráneo y se frota los ojos con la esperanza de que se vaya pronto. No lo hace. Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos, como el lento tic-tac de las manecillas de un reloj presionado contra los lados de su cabeza. _¿Sabes que también hay culpa en amar?_ Cuando piensa en las palabras, no puede evitar sentir como si, de alguna manera, fueran importantes. Claro que las ha leído antes, ha escuchado antes al abuelo leerlas en voz alta y, sin embargo, es la primera vez que se siente… _afectada_ por ellas. Cierra las manos en puños,respira hondo y trata de poner los pies en la tierra. Pero la sensación no se va, no hasta-

Mina escucha una voz: _“¡Sana-chan!”_

La voz por sí misma no es familiar, pero el nombre- el corazón de Mina sube a su garganta de repente. Se pone de pie, _Kokoro_ cayéndose al suelo frente a ella. Sin embargo, es en ese mismo momento que el tren llega y las puertas se abren para dejar salir un mar de gente con ansias de llegar a casa y estar con su familia. Un mar de extraños deambula alrededor de ella y la voz que escuchó antes se pierde en el fuerte zumbido de la locomotora y el murmullo de la multitud. Trata de pararse de puntillas, buscando y buscando. Pero no reconoce a nadie entre la multitud. Todos son desconocidos. 

Mina nunca se ha sentido tan devastada. Ella no ha experimentado un duelo, pero imagina que así es como se ha de sentir. Un inmenso agujero en su caja torácica se ha abierto, revelando un dolor tan intenso que se encuentra tropezando hacia atrás con el banco tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su mano izquierda sube a la altura de su corazón, casi como si pudiera exprimir la agonía hasta que no existiera. _Sana-chan._ Conoce ese nombre. Lo ha escuchado antes. Lo ha _dicho_ antes. Pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no puede _recordar._ ¿Quién es Sana-chan? ¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre? ¿Cuándo dijo ese nombre?

(Muy, muy lejos, Momo deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y se hace la misma pregunta.)

Negando con la cabeza, Mina se obliga a sí misma a agarrar el libro del suelo. El tren se irá pronto. Tiene que irse a casa. Hay cosas que hacer, un recital de baile para el cual prepararse, una familia esperando por ella. Con unos segundos de sobra, se las arregla para entrar al ya lleno tren, abrazando sus pertenencias contra su pecho. Afortunadamente, un hombre se levanta para ofrecerle su asiento.

Mina pone su atención al mundo fuera del tren y se congela.

Al otro lado de la ventana, de pie en el andén del tren, están dos chicas, sus manos entrelazadas sin apretar. La primera es más alta, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Los ojos de Mina se quedan en ella por unos segundos, calificándola como nada más que una simple extraña, antes de moverse a la segunda chica. Entonces su corazón se tambalea, cae y se rompe en un millón de pedazos. Y sólo puede sentarse ahí y _ver_ como pasa. 

_Parecen tener mucho cariño el uno con el otro, ¿no?_

Un recuerdo _-¿es un recuerdo?-_ resurge, pero por alguna razón, está al revés. Entonces aparece la chica, sonriendo ampliamente a Mina. Extiende la mano, separa el flequillo de Mina y le da un suave beso en la frente. En el fondo de su mente se puede escuchar una pregunta: _¿Lo esperas?_ Y la respuesta que da frutos es esta: _Si, lo hago. Si, siempre lo espero. ¿Qué hará Sana ahora?_

Mina inhala bruscamente. “Sana-chan.” exhala. Si. Esta es ella. _Sana-chan._ La chica parada ahí mismo -tan cerca que Mina pueda mover la mano, gritar su nombre y ser vista- esta es su Sana.

Sana -quien tiene el mismo cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, los mismos ojos cálidos que nunca dejan de ser tan expresivos, la misma amplia sonrisa que puede calmar todas las preocupaciones de Mina- está ahí. Mina trata de levantarse pero el tren empieza a moverse repentinamente. El momento la agarra con la guardia baja y cae de nuevo a su asiento. Las personas alrededor de ella se quejan, molestas por la intrusión de espacio personal. No debió de haber entrado. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe. El tren que había estado esperando antes pacientemente se siente ahora como una prisión.

Mina trata de buscar a Sana de nuevo pero ya no puede encontrarla, pues el tren ya se ha disparado. El pánico se apodera de ella. Porque puede sentir lo que está sucediendo. Lo más lejos que el tren la lleva de Osaka, más rápido los recuerdos de Sana se van de su mente -como si quisiera agarrar arena con las manos abiertas. _¿Lo esperas?_ La pregunta regresa. 

_Si,_ Mina piensa, cerrando los ojos y tratando de aferrarse a lo que aún se queda, _si, lo hago. Estaré esperando. Por favor encuéntrame, Sana-chan. Por favor. Estaré esperando por ti._

El tren deja Osaka y Mina vuelve a olvidar.

…

  
  


Sayaka no se olvida de besar a Sana antes de separarse. “Te veré mañana.” promete con una sonrisa tímida que muestra los adorables hoyuelos de los que Sana se enamoró en primer lugar.

“Gracias por acompañarme.” le dice Sana con seriedad. Las dos están paradas en la intersección que conduce a la casa de Sana. Todavía están agarradas de las manos.

“Por supuesto, Sana-chan.” Sayaka se ríe. “Te llamaré más tarde, ¿si?”

“Está bien.” La boca de Sana se curva en una sonrisa mientras se inclina hacia delante para robar otro beso. “Cuídate. Te amo.”

“Yo también te amo.”

Hay algo malo aquí. Sana no puede saber con exactitud qué, aunque la imagen que tiene delante le resulta familiar. La adoración en los ojos de Sayaka, la brillante sonrisa en sus labios, la forma en la que no despega su mirada de Sana incluso mientras camina de espaldas. Sana, de alguna manera, ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Pero por alguna razón, no lo está. Es como si esperara ser rechazada. Como si su afecto debería de ser rechazado por completo. Pero no lo es. En lugar de eso, es bienvenido con brazos abiertos. Aunque no debería de ser…

Sana sacude la cabeza, se da la vuelta y se dirige a casa. La calle que conduce a su casa está viva con niños jugando alrededor con sus amigos, perros siguiendo a sus dueños, padres gritándole a sus hijos que se cuiden. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro que es difícil de borrar. Ama visitar su casa, especialmente cuando las cosas en los dormitorios de la universidad pueden estar tan tensas y difíciles de lidiar. Trata de no pensar mucho en la pila interminable de tarea que dejó en el escritorio y se encuentra así misma parada frente a la puerta de su casa. 

“Sana-chan, ¿eres tú?” su madre llama desde la cocina al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sana se quita los zapatos y salta para darle un abrazo a su madre. 

“Te extrañé, _okaasan._ ” Sana murmura. 

Su madre se aleja para agarrar sus mejillas, luciendo radiante. “Estoy haciendo tu favorito,” balbucea “sube a tu habitación y te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista. Tu padre también llegará a casa.”

Sana asiente, agarrando con fuerza su bolsa y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Está exactamente como la dejó, aunque su madre limpia de vez en cuando. Deja su bolsa en el suelo, se deja caer en en el futón cuidadosamente hecho y se queda ahí durante unos minutos. Está cansada pero aún no quiere dormir. No todavía, de todos modos. 

Piensa en Sayaka, como siempre hace cuando no tiene algo en mente. Después de todo, conoce a su novia desde que son pequeñas. Han estado juntas por tanto tiempo que apenas puede recordar un periodo de su vida donde Sayaka no estuvo ahí. Es su mejor amiga, su confidente más cercana, su amante por encima de cualquier cosa. _Amante_ siempre ha sido una hermosa palabra para Sana. Cuando lo piensa ahora, en un mundo que se ha quedado en silencio, Sayaka es la primera persona que aparece en su mente.

Minatozaki Sana y Akari Sayaka. Un par perfecto. _Amantes._

Sana se frota los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Hay algo mal. No sabe lo que es. Pero no parece… correcto. Obligando a estos pensamientos salir de su cabeza, se acuesta de espaldas y mira el techo. Afuera, puede escuchar la risa de los niños. Mantiene su mente despierta mientras lucha con la necesidad de su cuerpo de descansar.

(En Tokio, Momo se detiene en medio de dejar su departamento para dirigirse al trabajo, sintiendo la misma inquietud en los huesos.)

No está acostumbrada a no hacer nada. 

Su teléfono suena de repente. Es Sayaka. 

“Hola.” contesta Sana con una suave sonrisa.

“Suenas cansada.” comenta secamente su novia.

Sana suspira y fija su mirada en la ventana. “Tal vez,” murmura “tenía bastante sueño antes, en el tren.”

“Deberías descansar.”Sayaka sugiere -la novia más considerada que alguien pudiera pedir. “Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?”

Sana asiente y luego dice “Si.” cuando se da cuenta de que Sayaka no puede verla. Las dos hablan un rato sobre cómo les va a sus familias. Antes de que la llamada termine, Sayaka murmura “Te amo.” y por alguna razón, Sana no lo dice de vuelta. No se siente correcto. Si Sayaka lo notó, no lo menciona. Cuando Sana deja el celular, la confusión de su pecho no se ha ido. Decide ver unos cuantos videos de YouTube con la esperanza de olvidarlo más adelante. Lo primero que le sale en su lista de recomendaciones son un montón de videos ASMR, como limpieza de oídos, gente murmurando e incluso un Shiba Inu masticando algunas verduras. Se desplaza a través de ellos tratando de decidir que ver para pasar el rato. Se decide por la primera miniatura que le llama la atención: **ASMR RAMEN ICHIRAN (FIDEOS JAPONESES) MUKBANG (Sin hablar) SONIDOS AL COMER.** Pone el volumen al máximo nivel y mira el video.

Media hora después, Sana se da cuenta de que se quedó dormida cuando escucha unos suaves susurros desde su celular. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, ve que el sol se ha movido de su posición anterior. Desde la cocina, su madre grita su nombre. Se levanta frotándose el cuello y agarra su celular. 

Como era de esperar, el algoritmo de YouTube le ha mostrado diferentes videos esta vez. Ya no es el video ASMR Ramen Ichiran que había estado viendo antes. Ahora, es algo más. A primera vista, es una chica disfrutando la usual cocina japonesa, como el sushi y el omasum, y habla con un público invisible. El trabajo de cámara es un poco descuidado comparado a otros que Sana ha visto. Tiene la mitad de la mente trabajando para salir de la aplicación cuando sus ojos se enfocan completamente en la pantalla. 

Entonces su mundo entero se detiene. 

_“¿Algunas veces tienen sueños raros?”_ la chica pregunta. Su largo cabello oscuro está amarrado en dos coletas y está usando unos lentes que reflejan su mirada en la cámara. Parece estar usando lo usual con un maquillaje mínimo. Y aún así, la garganta de Sana se cierra. Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, piensa para sí misma.

La chica mastica el sushi. _“No como esos sueños donde la mitad de ellos no tienen sentido, sino esos donde… es casi como un recuerdo.”_ agrega, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos. 

La madre de Sana llama de nuevo pero ella no se mueve del lugar de la cama, paralizada por el video.

 _“En realidad no recuerdo mucho sobre el sueño,”_ la chica dice _“ pero sé que era algo importante.”_

Como si lo estuviera viendo desde una perspectiva externa, levanta la mano y rebobina el vídeo. Al inicio, la chica saluda con la mano a la cámara, sus ojos y sonrisa brillando. _“Bienvenidos a mi canal, donde como comida y hablo de mi día. Soy Momo pero puedes decirme Momoring. De todos modos, así es como mis padres me dicen. Hoy no me preparé mucho, si soy honesta. Solo salí, compré mi comida favorita y decidí hacer un video Mukbang.”_ Suena calmada y firme, como si ya estuviera haciendo eso desde hace un tiempo y hubiera nacido para las cámaras.

Lágrimas se deslizan por el rostro de Sana y caen en la pantalla.

 _Momo_.

“Momoring.” Sana susurra. El nombre le trae recuerdos que no está segura haber visto antes, pero que le resultan muy familiares. En los ojos de su mente, ve a Momo sentada frente a ella en un restaurante junto a la playa… Luce como Hawái, pero Sana está segura de que nunca antes había estado en Hawái. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, sabe que es Hawái. Momo la señala con un tenedor sonriendo alegremente. _“La comida es buena, ¿no?”_ pregunta. 

El recuerdo desaparece, dejando un enorme agujero en el pecho de Sana.

Vuelven a llamar su nombre. 

En la pantalla, Momo dirige su mirada a la cámara. El cuerpo entero de Sana empieza a temblar. Es como si Momo estuviera viendo su alma. Está hablando de nuevo sobre su sueño. _“Era importante porque alguien estaba ahí, y ese alguien también era importante para mi.”_ le dice a la cámara.

(Al mismo tiempo que esto está pasando, Mina trata de recordar quién es _Sana-Chan_ y por qué se siente importante para ella.)

Sana no termina el video. En lugar de eso, hace click en el nombre del canal. **MUKBANGS CON MOMORING.** No sabe lo que está buscando, pero ve el contenido, tratando de encontrar algo - _lo que sea_ que pueda salvar la repentina pizarra en blanco en su cerebro que está segura tiene una respuesta al por qué está llorando por una chica cualquiera en YouTube. Hay menos de diez videos subidos. La mayoría de ellos son videos mukbang. Sana hace click en la sección ACERCA DE. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse cuando se da cuenta de que momo ha agregado un enlace a su página de instagram.

Cuando Sana es dirigida a **hiraimomoring_96** en instagram, se encuentra con cientos de fotos sobre la vida de la chica. Es casi _abrumador._ Al ver todas las imágenes, los dedos de Sana empiezan a temblar incontroladamente. No ha dejado de llorar. Por tercera vez, escucha a su mamá llamándola, pero no responde. _No ahora, okaasan_ , piensa, sintiéndose como si estuviera al borde de encontrar algo que le _cambiaría la vida._ Cierra las manos en pequeños puños, respira hondo y regresa a descubrir más sobre la chica.

Momo tiene una hermana. Eso es seguro con las cinco fotografías que va. Sana no puede evitar sentir que también conoce a la hermana. Cuando revisa las etiquetas, ve que el nombre de la hermana es Hana. Hirai Hana. Hermana de Hirai Momo. Los labios de Sana se curvan alrededor del nombre, repitiendolo una y otra vez hasta que se siente incrustado en la punta de su lengua, hasta que se agarra de él lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pase desapercibido. 

Sana sale de la aplicación y busca el nombre de Momo en Mixi. 

Hay cientos de resultados y Sana busca en todos, su corazón se acelera tan rápido que se siente como si un caballo le hubiera atravesado las costillas. Cuando reconoce la foto que le pertenece a la Hirai Momo que está buscando, hay una claridad repentina y punzante que la golpea de golpe en ese mismo momento, impidiéndole por completo dar click en el perfil. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se pregunta así misma, escuchando a su madre gritar su nombre por cuarta vez en la noche. ¿Por qué está buscando el nombre de una desconocida, tratando de encontrar todos los detalles posibles sobre ella, todo basado puramente en un instinto?

“Pero tú no eres una extraña.” Sana susurra casi patéticamente, su mirada fija en el rostro sonriente de Hirai Momo. 

Hace click en el perfil: 

**NOMBRE:** Hirai Momo (平井 もも)

 **ID:** 190925

 **SEXO:** Femenino

 **DIRECCIÓN ACTUAL:** Tokio, Japón

 **TIPO DE SANGRE:** A

 **LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO:** Kyotonate, Kioto, Japón 

**HOBBIES:** Cocinar, dibujar, jugar con mis mascotas, pasar tiempo con mi hermana, hacer y editar videos de YouTube, caminar por la playa, tomar fotografías del mundo que me rodea, mirar televisión, ejercitar, algunas veces disfruto bailar con mi hermana, experimentar con la comida, viajar a otros lugares de Japón.

 **AUTO-INTRODUCCIÓN:** ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Momo, pero puedes decirme Momoring! Disfruto de las cosas simples de la vida. Amo a mi familia, amigos y especialmente a mis perros: Petco, Pudding y Lucky. Trabajo como sous chef en un restaurante en el centro de Japón. Nunca he estado con alguien antes pero creo que sería una buena novia (＾艸＾). Un día, me gustaría viajar a todos los lugares del mundo y disfrutar de su comida. Pero por ahora, tengo un objetivo personal, el cual es visitar cada centímetro de Japón y degustar de toda la cocina que se encuentra aquí. ¡¡¡Espero que tengas un buen día!!!

Sana se encuentra a sí misma mirando fijamente la frase _“Nunca he estado con alguien antes”_ , su garganta cerrada por una emoción que no puede explicar. ¿Es incredulidad? ¿Es confusión? ¿Es una tristeza abrumadora que amenaza con empañar sus ojos de lágrimas? Antes de que pueda resolverlo por sí misma, la puerta de su habitación se abre repentinamente, revelando a su mamá que parece preocupada y molesta.

“Sana-chan,” su madre dice, su expresión cambia a una alarmante “¿por qué estás llorando?”

¿Cómo puede Sana explicarlo? ¿Cómo puede mirar a su madre a los ojos y decirle que se siente como si acabara de perder a la persona más importante en su vida? ¿A pesar de nunca haber conocido a esa persona? Así que, no lo hace. En lugar de eso, se seca las lágrimas, fuerza una sonrisa y miente entre dientes: “Había algo en mi ojo.”

Vuelve a mirar su celular en la mano, mirando fijamente la foto de perfil de una sonriente Momo, y lo apaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redes sociales de la escritora original:
> 
> Twitter: @miabasher4lyf  
> CC: @miabasher4lyf  
> ko-fi: @forbiddenquill


End file.
